Saudade
by eDiNbUrgh
Summary: The year is 1898 - the year before the unfortunate events of the Luxe series. We follow several people from the young elite as they navigate the traps of their situation.
1. Chapter One

**PROLOGUE**

 _From a certain source, this may very well be the wedding of the century._

 _\- FROM THE "GAMESOME GALLANT" COLUMN IN THE NEW YORK IMPERIAL, WEDNESDAY, DECEMBER 21ST, 1898_

Zooming in to Manhattan and all the finest houses there, we will see some spectacular scenes.

A man and woman, most certainly not married, laid in each other's arms at a famous hotel. His face was riddled with guilt. He had done something he really should not have and now, all his chances were gone.

Another couple, this one newly wedded, went to bed for their first night as a husband and wife. They had spent time naked before but this time it was different. It was as though their love was greater for every minute they spent with each other.

A lonely woman stood there in the rain, painfully aware that she had lost everything. It hurt so much. It was a pain that spread through the body and hopefully, she would die from it. Her own choices had brought her this unhappiness, and she damned herself for everything she had ever done.

Sleeping at different sides of the bed, putting as much of a distance between the two, did another husband and wife. Since their first night they had not touched each other, and they lived in fear of the other one. Not a good marriage at all.

* * *

 **ONE**

THE ALISTAIR SYLVESTER FAMILY

REQUEST THE PLEASURE OF YOUR COMPANY

AT A BALL CELEBRATING

ROSELIA SYLVESTER'S

17TH BIRTHDAY

ON THE EVENING OF SATURDAY

THE FOURTH OF SEPTEMBER

AT NINE O'CLOCK AT THEIR RESIDENCE

670 FIFTH AVENUE

IN THE CITY OF NEW YORK

Stepping outside the family carriage, Temperance Rutherford realized this would most certainly be the party of the year. The Sylvester's were a _nouveau rich_ family and had moved here, to Fifth Avenue, earlier this year. Their mansion had more than one ballroom. Temperance could only guess that everything would be excessively ornate, decorated and planned in to the smallest detail. With a sigh, she also realized that it had nothing to do with the birthday girls wishes, sadly, and that said girl presumably had not said much in the process.

Temperance was offered a helping hand by her brother, Benjamin Rutherford, to climb the seven steps of sandstone. Her sea green dress surged after her. For a second, Benjamin left her side to sprint down and pick up the bouquet of gardenias left in the carriage. He then quickly skipped the steps to join his younger sister before entering the Sylvester mansion.

The grand foyer held black marble floor and in the middle of the room, beneath the flamboyant crystal chandelier and in front of the staircases that would lead you up to the second floor, was a mahogany table filled with flowers. Mostly lilies, as that seemed to be the flower of tonight, but also white roses which symbolized the youth of the birthday girl.

Said birthday girl, Miss Roselia Sylvester, stood next to the staircase along with her family, greeting the guests that had arrived to celebrate her. Temperance did not even think twice about the fact that a servant took her coat trimmed with fur nor the fact that Roselia was immensely beautiful.

Her steps managed to echo as she walked across the floor behind her parents, despite the fact that guests was arriving in incredible numbers. Mr. and Mrs. Rutherford congratulated first the Sylvester's, for having such a beautiful daughter and a splendid party and handsome son – although Reuben Sylvester was not someone to lay eyes on for a longer time – and then moved on to congratulating Roselia Sylvester.

Temperance did as much and then let go of her brother's arm, as he seemed to linger on next to Miss Sylvester. She herself was looking for her best friend who most certainly would have arrived at this hour. As she made her way through the ball room, this room too decorated with lilies, she greeted many of the old New York families such as Mr. William Schoonmaker and his newly wedded wife, much younger than her husband, Mr. Graham Cutting and his wife. Temperance' parents were good friends with the Cutting's and therefore Temperance greeted them and chatted for a second, before continuing her search party.

She passed Araminta Vanderbilt, who quietly sat next to the vivid character of Adelaide Wetmore, but only acknowledged them with a hastily nod. She had her eyes set at the one she had been looking for; on the other side, in a large circle of friends stood Nathaniel De Ford, her best friend and most talented dance partner.

Temperance made her way through the crowd, pausing to conserve politely with friends of her parents and her own. She was, however, on a mission and these people knew not to postpone Temperance Rutherford too long.

The blonde girl with freshwater pearls embedded in her hair leaned in between Nathaniel and her brother, who clearly had left Miss Sylvester's side. For a split of a second she listened to the conversation – today's horse racing – but it was quickly dismissed.

"Tempie!" Nathaniel exclaimed and embraced his friend. She did not wait to be asked to dance – she rarely did, with him at very least – but simply took his hand and dragged him out on the marble floor – this time in white – and curtsied, before joining the other couples dancing.

"When did you arrive from Newport, Nathaniel?" Curiosity sparked from Temperance. She should have known the answer, but her family's visit at the summer house was cut short when Aunt Mildred fell sick.

"Wednesday", replied the tall, brown haired man with a smile. "It was a shame you couldn't stay longer. I hope that your aunt is well?"

Temperance made a grimace as they danced past another couple, and before she could answer, Nathaniel made her turn underneath his arm.

"She is well enough the whole family could join the party tonight."

"It is a marvelous party, is it not?" Nathaniel posed it as a question, but really, it was not. It was a statement, because all of the Sylvester parties were extravagant, dramatically decorated and the food was delicious.

Temperance did not answer his question or statement, but simply gave him a broad smile. Being swept across a dance floor in his arms brought back memories of the early summer season in Newport, where they had danced the most dances, laughed together and throwing grapes at the old men from the balcony. A behavior that could be forgiven for a nineteen year old, rich boy, but not for a beautiful girl at eighteen.

Despite having known each other for most of their lives, this summer really had brought them closer. They were in deed best friends now, which was a relief for Temperance. She had never quite fit in with the girls her age, and always had that boyish touch to her personality, despite her very female looks. Having an actual best friend, male or female, was the best thing that could have happened her this summer.

"Oh, look at Araminta Vanderbilt", whispered Temperance and leaned in to Nathaniel's lean frame. "She has to dance with Reuben Sylvester."

They both looked in that direction before turning and continuing dancing their way through the night.

* * *

It is two years since I worked on this fanfic. It was my NaNoWriMo in 2013 and it was also the first time I won NaNo - which made me thrilled! I had like fifteen minutes to spare, but I made it!

I haven't worked on the project since. I have gone inside and read snippets, but mostly I was too exhausted from the sheer work put into it. But today, I got so vivid _The Luxe_ vibes that I knew I had to do something. So I edited mis-spellings and corrected some grammar, and now it is hear for you guys to read. I will put up the entire story in time so you will have it all. It's always nice to have something to read, aye?

If you like or dislike what you read - please comment! It gives everyone a wonderful boost.


	2. Chapter Two

**TWO**

 _A lady of this social status should never marry before her eighteenth birthday. Certain circumstances include the events of a family bankruptcy, extramarital affairs or the last wish of her fathers._

 _Maeve de Jong,_ _Love and Other Follies of the Great Families of the Old New York_

* * *

"You remembered", said Roselia Sylvester and put the flowers beneath her small nose. Her blue eyes looked at him from underneath and admired his posture.

He had slender shoulders, which were followed by his chest, hips and long legs. She had to take a breath, which was unlike her. She usually did not lose her grace like this, but looking at Benjamin Rutherford made it hard not to.

The look he gave her bore resemblances. He too was yearning, and it was horrible. Never had she felt this way. The way were you would do any thing to get a minute like this.

When she turned to find a vase he finally talked. "Of course I remember." He took few, long steps and caught up with her. He took a deep breath and she knew he did so because he wanted to feel her perfume. He had given it to her, this summer. She loved it, he loved it.

His arms suddenly embraced her torso and it felt like fire played across her skin, culminating where he placed the first kiss. It continued all across her neck, from underneath the hairdo to the collarbone, until he finally found her lips which was yearning for his touch.

Roselia felt her chest rising rapidly and devoted her self to the kissing. The gardenias were left on the counter as Benjamin pressed her against the powder blue wall. His arms lingered around her petite waist line. His kisses found its way down the cleavage.

This was in no way appropriate for either of them. She was a young woman of seventeen, un-engaged. He too was un-engaged, but the socialites of New York tended to be forgiving with its favorite bachelors. Not so much with the ladies.

Roselia wrapped her arms around his neck and covered his cheeks with blind kisses. Their noses bumped each others more than one time and she giggled when it happened.

It made her remember this summer, oh, this magical summer. In May, Roselia had only met Benjamin Rutherford a number of times. She could count them on one hand.

But after being invited – the whole family, of course – to spend an evening at the Rutherford summerhouse things changed. It had been some thing in the way he had moved that caught her eye that night. He had invited her outside, to view the garden, but instead they had talked about the stars, the sea, and the future. And then they kissed. '

She slipped back in with out being noticed – for all she knew, they had not realized she was gone – but could not let go of that warm feeling inside her body.

Dinners flew by and dances had been danced. His hand always suspiciously low on her back. Accidental brushes of hands by dinner and "Do you wish to see the art gallery?" more than once. Of course, the first time, it was inspiring to see where such an old family came from, but the other times were plain talk and kisses, much like now.

"I've got to go back", she whispered, cold feeling in abdomen. "They are certainly wondering where I am."

He nodded, knowing it was correct. She always was. He managed to slip her one last, deep kiss before leaving the porcelain chamber.

"Happy birthday."


	3. Chapter Three

**Three**

 _Rumor has it more than one Vanderbilt will tie the knot this year. In June we witnessed the fabulous wedding of Justitia Vanderbilt and Albert Holland. I cannot tell you which Vanderbilt who will compete with her cousin on which wedding is the greatest, but it is going to be great._

 _\- New York-News of the World Gazette, 4th September 1898_

Araminta smiled politely towards her dance partner, Reuben Sylvester. He was just as soapy as he looked like, with black hair back slicked in a way that was not attractive with his hairline. He held his hand way to low in the back in only seemed moderately interested in what she had to say.

She let her self look away and swept past Temperance Rutherford and Nathaniel De Ford. Involuntary, she let out a sigh. That was a real man. He even laughed at Temperance's' jokes, although they were not funny in any concern. Araminta had heard them all, back when they had been forced together.

The redheaded girl did not mind Temperance Rutherford most of the times. Only when she danced with Nathaniel. It was awful not to be noticed by your crush, and to be constantly rejected for two years were even more awful. And just when Araminta had thought that this was her year, Temperance Rutherford had come along, back from Paris, and swept Nathaniel off his feet.

She slowly turned back to Reuben and gave him a smile and nodded, as though she had listened all along on his long exposition about the food imported from United Kingdom.

Reuben Sylvester was annoyingly boring. Araminta was pretty sure she had never met a more boring person, and she had met Amos Wreevold. He was too cheeky for her liking. The music finished playing and they paused to applaud the orchestra, and when Reuben turned again, Araminta was gone.

She had seen an escape route and she took it. She nearly tripped on her mint green dress as she made her way up to the balcony. She had seen Reuben's' sister Aurelia - and the birthday girls sister too, of course - up there and she was not nearly as annoying as her brother. Araminta acutely quite liked Aurelia despite what the papers wrote about this dark haired beauty.

"It is a fantastic party", said Araminta and stood beside Aurelia, looking down, "although I cannot stand your brother."

"I know", grimaced Aurelia and squinted with her eyes to see said brother. He seemed to have found another victim to bore to death. "He doesn't seem to know his boundaries."

Araminta forced a smile to her lips and the simply retreated from balcony railing. She sat down at a sofa in the back of the hall and waited for Aurelia to join her.

In time, her friend would, but not after Araminta had admired her dress. It was a darker green than Minnie's', with golden flowers embedded deeply in the layers of her skirt, barely visible when she stood still.

While Araminta firmly believed she stood there, by the railing, to be admired by the guests, she did not know that she was wrong. Sure, Aurelia wanted to be looked at upon with admiration, but that was not her main goal of this evening.

She had forced her parents, mainly her father, to spend ridiculously much money one this particular dress just so that she could struck Benjamin Rutherford. He would see her as the gorgeous goddess she already knew she was, and he would beg her to be his for the rest of their lives. Ah, she was such a romantic.

She had stood here since she had been excused from the greeting line and looked for Benjamin. She had greeted him and he had kissed her hand - it still felt like a burn mark - so he was clearly here tonight, but then he had mystically disappeared. Aurelia had absolutely no clue of his whereabouts. She too resigned and sat down on the sofa.

"Are you looking for some one?" Araminta asked quietly, watching the Wetmore-girls pass by before Aurelia passed by.

"Yes", replied Aurelia in one, short breath. She did not want to reveal too much, too early. Besides, she had no actual evidence of the profound love Benjamin had for her except for politeness on parties and him laughing when she told him a joke. It most certainly felt like he loved her, but as earlier stated, she had no proof.

A light was lit in Araminta's brown eyes. She had not heard about this before but why would she, Aurelia had not told any one. Least of all her family. They would not understand her yearning of Benjamin Rutherford. They would tell her to marry Henry Schoonmaker instead, but that man was too untrustworthy. Gossip circulated his name every morning. No, she wanted some one with a ... clean record, so to speak.

"You are not going to tell me, are you?" A disappointed Araminta said, after waiting several seconds too long for a reply that would never come.

"In time." Aurelia shot her friend a small, comforting smile before rising up again. There he was! Entering from the foyer. Blond hair, just like his sister, the most animated girl this evening, and green eyes. An impressive height, he made his way through the crowd just to steal his sister from Nathaniel De Ford for the next dance. There were no hard feelings between the boys though, for they were best friends.

"Say, Minnie, are you still in to Nathaniel?" she asked, a mischievous smile playing across her red lips. She did not wait for an answer - of course her friend was in to Nathaniel De Ford. She was pathetic and only wanted the second best out there, when she could have the absolutely best there was.


	4. Chapter Four

Four

I think we can all agree that it was a charming party last night at the Sylvester's and that the birthday girl looked stunning in her pink gown. Little was seen of Aurelia Sylvester, which is a shame, as she most certainly would have outshone everybody else on the dance floor.

\- FROM THE "GAMESOME GALLANT" COLUMN IN THE NEW YORK IMPERIAL, MONDAY 6th SEPTEMBER

Nathaniel De Ford was still in bed. He had been up for dinner last night, but that was about as far he had walked. He had not been out at all yesterday although that was the day you paid visits to all your friends and planned to visit your less liked friends but appropriately did so one you knew these were not at home.

Nathaniel had done none such things yesterday. He had been tired, had a headache and had been heartbroken.

He had spent the summer falling in love with Temperance Rutherford and she still did not notice. She was his best friend and painfully reminded him every time they met. She had no clue of his romantic feelings of course. To tell the entire world about them as a girl would? No way Nathaniel would lower him self to that level.

A servant gently knocked on the door and entered with ice water and an apple, specifically asked for, and put the tray on the nightstand. Nathaniel still did not feel like moving too much - he might hurt his heart, he thought sarcastically - but did so just for the fantastic feeling of cold water washing down one's throat. As he bit in to the apple he thought of his problems.

Because they were most certainly problems. It was not often a gentleman was irrevocably in love with a lady who had no clue whatsoever. It was not like Nathaniel could turn to his best friend either, as his best friend was his crush's brother. That was doomed to be the end of their friendship. He could not turn to his other best friend as she was the subject of his loving feelings.

In exasperation, Nathaniel sighed loudly and lied down once again. Was it possible to sleep through this week? Not to show him self for the next month or so, just until this little streak of love passed? He found him self wondering if it would take a long time. After all, it was Romeo and Juliet at the opera next week and he loved that opera. Surely, it would not take longer than a week for love to pass?

Several hours later, another servant knocked on the door to Nathaniel's little nest. He blinked multiple times to adjust to the light - or darkness, for it was a dim, dark light rather than actual light - and then looked at the girl.

"Miss Rutherford is waiting for you, sir", said the girl. Nathaniel could not remember her, not at all, which made him feel a bit guilty. But when his sister married the other month, she had taken some servants with her and then left her own family to hire new ones.

"Thank you. Tell her I will be along in minute." Nathaniel made his way too the mirror. "Can you ask Milton to come in here? He should be in the library."

Milton was Nathaniel's own, personal servant. Not as in a slave, of course. Milton had many interests and that was why he mostly spent his time in the library when not needed, some thing Nathaniel was hell bent on would continue until they grew old.

The girl nodded and then left the room as the brown haired man started undressing. He was still in his night wear, and would have to change remarkably quickly to keep Temperance from waiting much longer.

He had barely gotten his trousers up before Milton arrived and he quickly went to the wardrobe to get Nathaniel's finest shirt, a blue silk one, and a blazer to fit with it.

"You look more than good, sir", Milton - in his late thirties - said reassuring to Nathaniel as the younger man inspected him self in the mirror. Nathaniel gave Milton a smile and then left the room.

His 'apartment' was on the second floor, as was the parlor. Although Nathaniel was not sure it was this parlor - they had more than one, of course - he headed this way. This was where he had met Temperance last week, when it was decided they would take a ride in the park this Wednesday. Today was Monday. He was starting to regret that decision, but he had made a promise and would follow it through.

"Nate!"

Attacked by a blonde mane of hair as Temperance threw her self on him. Their bodies made an impact that made waves surge through his entire body, waves of comfort. Ah, man. It would not take a week to get over this. Not even a month. A year, if he managed to stay away from Tempie - which was unlikely - and presumably the eternity to get over her. Shit.

"What's the occasion?" laughed Nathaniel and kissed her on both cheeks before leading her towards the Charles XVI-sofas. Tea was already set up and he sent a silent prayer of thanks.

"Oh, nothing", she replied with a sparkling laugh. "I just missed you. Why did you not come yesterday to visit me? Mother was quite devastated."

"I will have to come earlier on Wednesday then, to make sure your mother sees enough of me." A cheeky smile snook up on him and not much later he was his regular self, laughing and friendly fighting with Temperance beside the piano to decide whom of them should play.

Now, if Nathaniel was good enough to actually play some thing, Tempie was god-awful at any thing that had with music to do. He had tried telling her that several times, but she simply turned the other way and refused to listen to him. He was sure that she knew though, and only did it to tease him.

It was not a joy to listen to the dinner conversations in the Sylvester Mansion. Reuben, the golden son - and only one, actually - was allowed to hold dreadful monologues despite the fact that the entire family found them boring. Not wanting to disappoint his son, Mr. Alistair Sylvester let him continue. He had not inherited his mother's beauty nor conversation skills from his father, and therefore no one could blame the young man sitting in this dining room.

Alistair had made a fortune on oil and railways, and his father had founded this dynasty when he found gold back when that was on the map. Quite a business man, Alistair Sylvester had invested his money before marrying and was there fore quite many years older than his wife. By the time they got married he was a millionaire and that was all that mattered.

He smiled politely towards his son to make him continue his exposition on horse racing, and then let his cold, grey eyes drift towards his brunette wife, beautiful even in her forties. It was clear that the girls had inherited their mothers almond eye shape and body frame, and Roselia - the one least like him self and mostly like her mother - had several other likeness between the two.

While Reuben mostly looked like Alistair's now dead father, there were some resemblance between the two of them. Grey eyes and the unattractive hawk nose that came from Alistair's mothers side of the family. Aurelia's nose bore some similar traits of it, but hers was much softer thanks to her mother.

Bringing wine to his lips, Alistair continued his inner monologue as Reuben seemed to have no intentions to stop his. His eyes caught Aurelia grimacing, and luckily - as she sat next to Reuben - he did not see her making a face. A giggle caught Alistair's' attention next, and when he looked to his left, Roselia had covered her mouth in her napkin so that Reuben would not see her laughing.

A servant appeared to take away the dishes, and although this was not a fancy dinner but rather a quite ordinary such, Alistair suggested that he and Reuben - for he was the one who could stand Reuben the most, having lived with his own father - would move to the library for cigars and whiskey. That way the ladies would get some rest and talk about more interesting things, such as gossip from the party Saturday night.

After lighting the cigar and taking the first sip of his whiskey, Alistair opened his mouth first to get ahead of Reuben. "What do you wish to do with your life, son?"

It was not a conversation Alistair had longed to have with said son, but now was the time. Reuben was twenty-one and was not the handsomest gentleman out there, so he would have to start looking now so that he was married before twenty-five. Of course, tradition did not put pressure on the gents to get married, only the ladies, but Alistair had high hopes for this. If Reuben got married, it would mean he moved out of this mansion.

Now, do not read this the wrong way. Alistair Sylvester do not hate his son in anyway, or even despise him. Alistair only prefer his daughters because they are much more interesting in a way Reuben will never be. While Reuben may marry a lady with a good name, the girls will be getting that good name upon marriage. And for all we know, Aurelia and Roselia were simply much more engaging than Reuben had ever been.

"I have been thinking", initiated Reuben and brought the cigar to his thin, pressed-together lips. "I am considering going abroad, maybe France. Do you know that wine is one of my passions, Father? It is quite remarkable, the time they put in to making the finest wines-"

"Yes. Yes, it is." Alistair made no attempt to hide this sigh. "I was talking about _marriage_. You are most certainly old enough." He raised both an eyebrow and his glass.

Reuben forced a smile to his lips and avoided his father's stern look. He gracefully pretended to view the portraits of his father and other minor relatives, as he considered his choices.

As he saw it, there where two of them. He might have confessed and told his father that no, he had no intentions of marriage just yet, or he could lie to his father and tell that he in deed had set eyes on some one that was yet to be discovered. He opted for the latter choice, not wanting to make more of a disappointing son.

"I have a lady in mind, I do."

Alistair had not thought it would come to that, and was pleasantly surprised by the fact. "May I ask what lady you had in mind? You do realize I cannot just let you marry whomever you like, Reuben. It has to be a _lady_."

"Of course, father, of course." Reuben once again avoided looking his father in the eye. Quickly, he searched through every name of possible ladies he could tell his father he was interested in, but could only come up with one name. "Araminta Vanderbilt. She is the one I wish to marry."

Alistair nodded slowly, impressed by his sons choice of a wife. It was not a closed deal yet, but rumor has it that particular Vanderbilt family was desperate for a marriage. "You go ask Mr. Vanderbilt before the end of the week", demanded Alistair, most happy with the way the conversation had progressed.

"Yes, father."

As Alistair Sylvester rose and left the room, Reuben emptied the remains of the bottle as he thought over what he had done.


	5. Chapter Five

Benjamin Rutherford did not have plans for this Tuesday morning. He simply had planned to stay inside - possibly taking a tour in Central Park with his sister - and read some thing. He had not read in an awful long time.

Of course, he had not had the time to read. Being madly in love took energy and the moments Benjamin had not spent this summer beside Roselia Sylvester, he had spent writing love letters to said girl. He was a mediocre writer, nothing exceptionally well-written, but he felt he could get out his feeling better if he wrote than if he spoke.

His family had noticed some thing was different, but his parents were only happy that he was not as written about anymore so they did not ask. Temperance was the most curious, and although it hurt not to tell his beloved sister, Benjamin could not.

It was horrible, having this great, magical secret and not being able to tell some one about it. All he wanted to do was to shout it to the world, but Roselia was not eighteen yet and it would not be socially accepted if they got engaged now or flaunted their relationship. Next summer was a maybe.

Benjamin was afraid, though, that another man would come and sweep Roselia off her feet, or worse: talk to her father about and engagement. If some one else got the permission to marry her on her eighteenth birthday, Benjamin would die.

So strongly did he feel for this young lady with auburn locks and blue eyes. Holding her in his arms for one dance this Saturday had not been enough. Kissing her only once had only made him want more, and that was some thing they did not have. Even if they had not done the actual thing, fooling around in libraries and other hidden corners of the world was not exactly good either.

Benjamin flipped sides in the book he was currently reading and exhaled loudly. In the corner of his eye, he saw that Tempie looked suspiciously at him, but he simply continued pretending to read. He was trying to find a solution of all of his problems in one single afternoon, and it was not easy.

Turns out, it does not get easier when you met the sister of your love.

"Aurelia Sylvester left her card", Lucy the maid called out, and since she had went here, to the library, it was clear Aurelia wanted to meet the siblings.

"Show her in", told Benjamin, putting a bookmark where he had finished. He considered sitting down beside Temperance, showing unity, but then thought otherwise. Most likely, Aurelia had come to see his sister and it would be much more efficient if the girls sat together in that case. Besides - what on earth would Aurelia Sylvester talk with him about?

Aurelia then entered the room, and Benjamin rose to greet her. As he told her compliments he really took in her looks. Auburn hair, much darker than Roselia's, and cold grey eyes. She most certainly had the same waist line as Roselia. Today she wore a simple blouse and a mustard yellow skirt, but her hair was exquisitely made, judging from Tempie's face.

"You look stunning as usual, Aurelia", said Benjamin as Tempie offered their guest a cup of tea. "And the party too. You overcame yourself this time, don't you think, Tempie?"

"Oh, stop it", said Aurelia and blushed. It was a fake blush, one that she had practiced for many years, but a blush in deed. "Thank you dear", she told Tempie and took the cup from her hands. "I take it you had a pleasant time? I did not see you much, Benji. Tempie I saw lots of, dancing away with Mr. De Ford ..."

She gave him a small, innocent smile as pretended to drink from the tea.

"Oh, yes, in deed I had", told Benjamin and knew why she had not seen him. He had snook away every hour to look how the birthday girl was doing. Miserable until he came, floating on small clouds afterwards. "It was marvelous. I did not see much of you either, I am afraid. We must have missed each other in the crowd."

"I suppose so", replied Aurelia. Temperance sat silently aside, realizing this meeting was nothing about her. All Aurelia wanted was some alone time with Benjamin, but silly Tempie still wished that Aurelia would talk to her.

She glanced around in the small library - the one back home was much more impressive - and saw the book Benjamin presumably had been reading before she came.

"Is it any good? I have been thinking of beginning a new book in a long time, but I cannot seem to find any I like."

"Yes, actually, it is quite interesting-"

Aurelia played the good lady, and listened much more closely than we do. For in fact, it was not interesting in the very least, and nor did Benjamin think, but he wanted some thing to talk about and there fore he lied more than an elephant weighs.

His sister got tired - or figured out that he was lying - and excused her self from the group. Wherever she was lucky enough to go, Benjamin did not know, but he wanted badly to be where she was. As soon as the door closed behind Temperance - well, some minute afterwards, to be sure she was not eavesdropping - Aurelia started talking.

"Benjamin, dear, do you ... Do you ever think of me?" She portrayed her self as vulnerable, week and pathetically in love, and batted her eyelashes on him.

"Ergh ..." Benjamin coughed and put away his teacup. Aurelia did the same. "I suppose I do. Whenever I pass your house I think of you." A small lie, because all he could think about when they passed the Sylvester Mansion was the youngest girl in the family.

"Good."

The change of Aurelia's portrayal made Benjamin unsure of what had really happened, but now in the sofa sat the usual Aurelia. Confident, strong and some times even fearsome.

"Then you will invite me and my family to dinner tomorrow evening, we will dine and then you will ask me to go to the opera with you on Friday. I suppose you have booked a suite?"

Benjamin was somewhat shocked over the events that had enveloped, but was not given much time to think it through, because then Aurelia rose, gave him a kiss on the cheek and then left the room.

He was not sure about any thing that had happened except for the fact that he once had read a book, and that it was not long ago. He could not fully remember what the book had been about, and whenever he tried to concentrate on the words, his mind just fluttered to the odd events that had taken place in this very library.

Roselia Sylvester sensed some thing was amiss. She could hear her sister hum as they had dinner that night, and Aurelia was in an appalling good mood. She dared not to ask though, because that could be the end of Aurelia's fantastic mood.

When she went to be that night, a letter had been delivered to her room. Waiting on the nightstand, yellow paper with the seal of the Rutherford family, Roselia felt anticipation rose from some where in her tiny body.

Her maid had already left the room, which was lucky, for she was not sure she would have been able to hide her happiness. Now she literally tore up the envelope to read the letter.

 _R,_

 _I send to you a warning. Your sister is up to some thing, but I do not know what. Your entire family will receive an invitation to dinner for tomorrow night - on her account - and I will take her to the opera on Friday. Make sure you are there._

 _Love, B._

Although Roselia was more than happy to have been invited to the Rutherford's for dinner, she was a bit disappointed it was on Aurelia's account and not hers. The invitation would not specifically say so, but she would know it in her gut and Aurelia would be ridiculously pleased with the turn of events.

Ever since Roselia had been born, there had been some serious competition between the girls. It was first later Roselia had engaged in it, and she was much fairer than Aurelia. She had won the love of both of their parents and society's once she became a debutante. Everybody loved her except for her sister, and most of the time, her brother. Whatever had made the siblings teaming up against her, she did not know, but she refused to let Aurelia anymore.

Roselia would be first married, she would marry the best one out there (Benjamin Rutherford, but not because he was the most handsome or the richest, but because they loved each other). She would just have to encourage Benji to ask her papa for marriage. Surely, since it was Benjamin, her dear father would say yes? The girl with auburn locks sincerely wished for that. She could turn to her mother. Her mother, Clara, could always alter the thoughts of Alistair Sylvester.

With that as her last thoughts, Roselia fell comfortably asleep.


	6. Chapter Six

Wednesday came faster than Temperance could have wished for. She was looking forward to her trip to the park with Nathaniel, even though the papers would write plenty about them. A man and a woman, not engaged but having a picnic in the park? That most mean an engagement is near, reasoned the media.

Temperance did not understand why though. Man and women could be friends, best friends even, with out a promise of marriage.

She had opted for a blue, relatively simple, dress today. It flattered her waist line – not as petite as the Sylvester-sisters – and her bust. Although she tried not to think in that way, she knew that the boys looked when she danced, as they bounced a tad too much. The women, on the other hand, was jealous she had some thing to bounce, which not many had these days.

The hair was loosely made and most of it Temperance was wearing down. She hated wearing a hat when her hair was up, and since her mother insisted on a hat, she had insisted on wearing her hair down. Besides, Nathaniel loved practicing braids on her.

Letting Nathaniel braid her hair did not mean she wanted to marry him. It was rather much the opposite actually, for Temperance did not feel ready for marriage. She had so much more to see of the world! She had yet to travel to Florida and to see London, Paris. She would not mind going to the more southern parts of the world either, but those were not any place for a woman most would think.

Luckily, Temperance thought differently and had been praised for it. It was not that she never wanted to get married, for she did. She believed in the big kind of love, the dramatic one which took you like a storm and completely swept you of your feet. The love when it hurt when you miss some one and cannot be in another room for a long period of time.

One day, Temperance was ready to get all of that. That day was not today and it would not be in the next year either.

When Lucy the maid arrived at her door, Temperance did not need to hear another word. She understood completely and rose immediately. Her skirt followed her through the hallway of dark, wooden floors that squeaked when she walked, she opted for two steps at a time in the staircase with a carpet red as pomegranate, and when she arrived downstairs even she was struck with how good Nathaniel looked.

Benjamin stood next to her best friend, but she took no notice of him. She could watch him any day. Nathaniel although, he looked particularly gorgeous in his dark grey suit and coat, with a stylish little hat on the top.

Lucy came back with Temperance's coat and hat, which they tied beneath her chin to make it stay in it's place. It was an old hat that did not quite match the dress, but it was well enough. The coat it self was navy blue with delicate lace in white. She had gotten it from her uncle who had visited London during the summer.

"Well, I will see you tomorrow then?" Her brother gave his friend a hug and then left the two.

It did not matter that Temperance never had felt it before, but there was a tickle in her tummy and there was no way of making it stop. That sucked.

"You are looking particularly stunning today", remarked she as the walked the steps down to the pavement and the carriage. It was one of several De Ford carriages, and they were the most gorgeous in town.

Although she should not have done it, Temperance quickly moved forward to pat the horses - she really loved them, a pity she could not ride them her in the city. A lady should of course not move around the horses, according to every old-fashioned person in the entire world.

Nathaniel helped her up and quickly followed in to the open carriage, sitting in the opposite side of her. Only married and engaged couples sat next to each other when there were only two in the cart, and it was a pity the two of them were neither.

She was so beautiful it hurt today. He truly loved it when her hair was down, it framed her face so much more than when it was up. He should not play with it today, though, for it would send the wrong signals to the people that most certainly would be looking at them today.

How was it, that the most beautiful girl – according to him, others may suggest the Sylvester sisters – was sitting in his carriage, so close their knees touched, and he still could not scream to the world that she was his? In what world was that fair? He was overfilled with feelings that on the evenings, he did not know what to do with them. So he wrote. He wrote love letters he would never ever send, he wrote in the diary he had gotten at eleven and only written in twice before.

Nathaniel simply did not know what to do, and to stay away from Temperance was no longer an option. He had tried for two days. It had nearly killed him. His own father had told him that, after Mr. De Ford had walked in to his sons suite and found said son drunk and fast asleep on the carpet.

Now, neither Mr. De Ford or the third wife, Nathaniel's step-mother, knew any thing about the love their son possesed at the moment. The simply assumed that one lady held his heart and sqeuased it very hard. They had no idea that the lady her self did not know she held his heart in her hands - so beautiful, white as child's first tooth.

Nathaniel tried to play the best friend during their picnic. He tried not to be afraid of touching her, as though one single touch may avslöja him to the entire world, he sincerely tried his best as not to lean in and kiss this angel that sat beside him in the grass of Central Park. It was so, so hard. And then it was not.

Temperance was in some vivid exposion about the world and where she wanted to travel, and Nathaniel just leaned in, kissed her on the mouth, there and then. It was quick, but soft. He had not come in to hard, just simply placed a light kiss on her soft, pink as a rose-lips.

He did not even regret it. For the worst part, it made her silent, and he loved when she talked. There was no way he could simply distract her by asking her about the Eiffel Tower in Paris, because the look she had in those olive-green eyes, that was nothing to play with.

To some extinct, it was shock. Surprise. Confusion. A tiny bit of anger, but there was no way she was making a scene here. She was every bit a Rutherford she could, and there fore, it was doubtful she would even make a scene at home.

"I am sorry, did I make you feel you could do that to me?" she asked, silently and studied her hands in her lap. Not sure of this turn of the events, Nathaniel opened and closed his mouth several times. "That was not my intention, Nate. I would like it if you brought me home now."

Now Nathaniel was confused. So they were not even going to talk about it? What was this, the secret meeting of silent judgments?

"Of course. Milton will get every thing away." Nathaniel was quickly on his feet and helped Temperance up as gentlemanly he could, before leading her towards the carriage. When he attempted to put his hands on her waist and simply lift her up, she became stiff and murmured that he did not have to do that. He let go of her and she climbed up the few steps her self.

A few minutes later, they were on their way back to the Rutherford estate. She was quiet now, and it was a horrible silence. He actually hated it. She was determined not to look at him and he now realized it might not have been the best idea he had ever gotten.

"I am sorry", he tried. "You did not give any signals, it was just me."

"Good. Then I can tell that to the media." She still did not look at him.

"Tempie -"

"What in God's name made you think you could do that? Do not blame it on you being a man! For you are more than a man and I know it, Nathaniel Robert De Ford. You are a gentleman. Do a gentleman kiss a girl in the park?"

"I-Of co-Yes-No." There were so many statements and questions in the dialogue that Nathaniel could not quite catch up with it. Looking to make sure not a by-passer could hear him, Nathaniel made eye-contact with Temperance. "I kissed you because you are gorgeous. You are the nicest, happiest person I know and I love you. That is why I kissed you. That is why I dressed particularly nice today so that you would notice and maybe see past the fact that we are best friends."

Temperance's mouth was hanging at some kind of half level, and she was silent for once in her life, so Nathaniel hurried to continue.

"I fell in love with you this summer, and you has not even looked to me. I dance with you - and only you - at all the parties so it is just a matter of fact before the media starts writing about it, and when that time comes, I want to give real stuff to write about. Our wedding colors. The date. Who is invited, and all that. Bridesmaids."

"Wait - what? Wedding colors? Bridesmaids? We are not engaged, which makes it even worse for you kissing me in public." Oh, she was furious at the moment. Those eyes of hers shot lightning and Nathaniel was glad that he would not be entering the house with her. "And I am quite sure you and I will never be that."

And with those words, she simply climbed down the few steps, stormed up the ones leading to the house and slammed the black door behind her, leaving Nathaniel alone in the most gorgeous carriage in town.


	7. Chapter Seven

_Seven_

Aurelia Sylvester was sure she was the most beautiful in the dining room that night. Mrs. Rutherford was most surely in last place, with broad shoulders and some maliciously placed birthmarks. Age had not done her any good.

Her mother came in next, mainly because of her age. Her waist line was a bit sloppy nowadays too.

As earlier stated, Aurelia was the best looking. Her dark, auburn hair and grey eyes made a perfect combo with the mauve colored dress she wore tonight. It was not new, but never used. It had been waiting for an opportunity like this one. A black belt marked her waist line, making sure it looked even smaller than it was.

Then there was the big battle for first runner-up. Both the other girls, Temperance and Roselia, was equally well - or bad - dressed. Roselia in a lemon yellow dress with cute lace details, and Temperance in a moss green one, much more flowing than what the Sylvester sisters wore.

Problem was, Temperance seemed to have been crying, which did not make her look any better. Regretfully, Roselia snatched the second place in the tournament no other than Aurelia was aware of. She would not tell her sister that she had done well, outshining their hosts on such a special evening as this.

Benjamin made pleasant conversations with all of Aurelia's family members, which she took as a promising sign. He took an interest in her family, which was so very sweet of him. He was the golden boy in every sense of the word.

Mr. Rutherford seemed to listen to Reuben with large, actual interest, and that was extra soothing. It meant some one else was as boring as her brother, and although that person would be her father-in-law, she felt it did not matter as much. Having a gorgeous husband made up for every thing wrong with his family.

"Benjamin", started Alistair, and now Aurelia listened more than carefully, sitting at the other end of the table. "What do you intend to do once you finish your studies?"

"Oh", laughed Benjamin, and it was a charismatic laugh. They would make such a great couple, both being charismatic until the end. "I have not thought that far. Perhaps I will do some thing for a living or invest in the automobile market. I am sure it will become the next big thing."

Aurelia, knowing her father, knew it was a mistake to talk about automobiles. The old man did not like them at all. Despite being modern, he could not stand automobiles. He was most certain they were a deathtrap unlike any other.

"Ah", said Alistair and took a small sip of wine. "A real man, I see."

She tried to hide her confusion, because normally her father would not praise any man talking well about automobiles. Alistair Sylvester was not afraid of voicing his opinion, so why did he not? Although she appreciated him being nice to his future son-in-law, he should not be a false version of him self.

"And you, Aurelia, dear?" Mrs. Rutherford had turned to her, trying to incorporate her in to their conversation.

"What about me?" she said with a smile.

"Have you laid eyes on any gentlemen out there? I was just talking to your sweet sister, and she told me she had none in mind. But you, who have been out there much longer, surely you know who's bride you will be?"

Aurelia pressed the most sugarcoated smile she could muster before answering Mrs. Rutherford. "No, I am afraid not. There are so many gentlemen out there, after all." Involuntary, her eyes drifted – if only for a heart beat – towards Benjamin.

Why did she not tell them that she had one in sight? No body likes a certain kind of bitch, so Aurelia played her role as the fragile girl quite well.

"You have to tell papa."

"What?"

Benjamin leaned towards the wall and looked confused. "Tell your father what?"

"That you wish to marry me." She looked fierce and sure of her thing, Roselia, but once those words were out there, she was not so sure anymore. "Because you do, don't you?"

"Of course I do!" It came like raindrops, natural and in a string. He took a step closer to her, looking over her shoulder to make sure no one was nearby. "I just do not know how to tell him. You are not eighteen. He will probably kill me."

"No, he would not", Roselia replied with a small smile. She played with his collar before looking him in the eye. "I am sure of it."

"So you want to go through with it? You want to spend the rest of your years with me? You, my beloved butterfly, can have any one, are you aware of that?"

This lured a laugh from her lips, rippling like the stream. "There is only one I want." She stepped up on her toes to kiss him, and he was quick to lift her up.

The kiss deepened remarkably fast, heavy breathing was soon a fact and Roselia never wanted it to end. In this position, in the arms of the man she loved, she felt strengthened, she felt secure and she felt she could do any thing and get away with it.

With a mournful sigh, Benjamin untangled first and placed a small kiss on her forehead. "I will do it this week."

She smiled gently and leaned on his chest, before hurrying off to the salon where the others were waiting for her. Benjamin, on the other hand, walked the other direction, towards the library where his father would serve his best whiskey and talk nonsense.


	8. Chapter Eight

_Eight_

The Vanderbilt's had not yet moved up a few streets to the fifth avenue, as other old families with a lot of money, but still lived down at Gramercy Park. Along with other old, Dutch families, they lived the silent life and enjoyed small dinners instead of large festivities.

Araminta's room had been hers since as long as she could remember. She had lived in this house for all of her twenty years in life. The walls were in a pale pink color with a relief pattern in a darker color. There were paintings by artists she did not know, but her father admired them.

Her dressing table was old and an family heirloom. It had been her mothers before she had passed seven years ago, leaving a devastated husband and a daughter who's tears would not stop falling in life.

Sitting by that dressing table, Araminta played with a brush. She lifted her hair in all the weirdest positions, imagining new hairdo's, though she was quite horrible at it. Her maid was much better, and thankfully, Alexandra would do her hair this evening for the opera.

Araminta did not look forward to it the very least, because she would be escorted by Reuben Sylvester. She had absolutely no idea why except for the fact that he had come to their house last night and now he would escort her. It was the worst possible outcome, especially since Araminta had looked forward to just sit with her father in their suite at the opera, being just alone.

An hour or so later, Araminta was dressed, had her hair up and her eyelashes were heavy from the mascara. Her lips were bright red and her dress was a chaste white color with golden details. An old one, unfortunately, but there was nothing to be done about it. New dresses were for big parties and big parties only.

"Ah", said Mr. Vanderbilt when he saw his daughter coming down the steps. "You look like an angel."

Feeling a big smile crackling forth in her face, Araminta kissed her father on the cheek. Her red hair tickled him, much like his bristles tickled her cheek. He rarely left the house in the evenings these days, and there fore, shaving was not as important.

"In deed."

Her heart skipping a beat, Araminta turned to realize that coming out from the cloak room came her cavalier of the evening. He was not dressed to stand out and looked quite ordinary. It was a shame.

"Thank you", she said in a small voice, blushing with out realizing why – because she was not flattered by a douche such as Reuben Sylvester – and curtseyed.

"The carriage is ready."

Arriving late, just as the rest of the fine folks, Araminta stepped outside the carriage just as Benjamin Rutherford. They smiled towards each other just as they realized they were both accompanying Sylvesters.

They then entered the opera and went separate ways as they should, seeing as they had different suites. Araminta was led by Reuben, who had his hand on her lower back, to the Sylvester suite, and was at least happy to see they had saved her a front seat. She sat down next to Roselia – a very pretty, but silent, girl, and pretended to be impressed by the tenor's singing.

After a few minutes though, she could no longer bear it, and took up the lorgnettes, looking for the man that usually made her heart skip more than one beat.

Tonight, Nathaniel de Ford was alone, and that made Araminta ridiculously happy. It meant he was sad and lonely and maybe would consider inviting her the next time for the opera. Happy thoughts.

She continued her search through the masses and passed by Benjamin Rutherford and Aurelia Sylvester, and neither seemed to have a pleasant time. Benjamin seemed to send longing looks here every once in a while, or maybe he was looking towards his sister, who was in the loge next to this one.

Temperance Rutherford was alone this evening. It was quite satisfying for Araminta, who although not a naughty girl, most certainly was pleased by the fact that Temperance was just as unhappy as her self this evening.

Intermission did not seem to come soon enough, and when it finally did, all Araminta wanted was for it to end.

Reuben escorted her out the suite, being kind enough to ask if she wanted any thing. They had a small but shockingly pleasant conversation as they walked through the golden halls in the back of the opera.

Men of all social status suddenly emerged from their corners of the world to make visits. They were not alone any longer, but Reuben seemed to know where one could sneak off so not to be disturbed.

Araminta did not want to sneak off with Reuben Sylvester, let alone being seen sneaking off with him, but it seemed quite urgent for the older man – by a few years, only.

"I do not know you as well as I would like, so I do not have a sentimental speech prepared for this … kind of event."

Araminta sat down on a puffy cushion, gloved hands in her lap. Wherever this was going, she was not sure she wanted to find out.

"I have sincere hopes and whishes that you would like to marry me in the near future."

And just like that, it felt like Araminta fell down a hole. A dark hole which's only content was her, and it devoured her from the inside, spreading like the blood in her veins – which had, by the way, became cold as ice – and she felt dizzy.

"Yes."

With out having a clue why, Araminta told him yes. Seeing as he asked of her hand her, on all of the places, he must have her fathers blessing. And if her father had blessed it with out telling her, it must mean that Mr. Vanderbilt really wanted this marriage for his daughter.

That is why she answered yes. It did not make her feel better of her self in anyway, and Reuben did not actually jump up and down of happiness either. That made her question how much he wanted this. Maybe he just tried to control his feelings and he sure did an amazing job of it.

"It will continue any minute, I think we ought to go back."

"Of course, Mr. Sylvester." Araminta rose and collected her skirts, hands shaking.

"Call me Reuben."

"Oh." That black hole-feeling was returning with an awful speed as Araminta lifted her head and looked her fiancée in the eye. Oh what a horrible, horrible evening. "Of course."


	9. Chapter Nine

Nine

Benjamin Rutherford passed Reuben Sylvester and Araminta Vanderbilt as he made his way to the suite of the Sylvesters. His heart was so loud in his chest he was sure everybody else had noticed tonight.

It might want to jump out and leave him alone here on the way to what could be either the greatest day of his life or the worst.

He had taken a gamble on that Mr. Sylvester would be here tonight, but as it turned out, Roselia had made every thing they had decided they would. She was a splendid young woman.

As he arrived to the suite in question, he took a step inside and greeted everyone there, exchanging pleasant phrases of admiration with the two women, before taking on the task he had came for.

He managed to receive a reassuring smile from Roselia, which actually helped.

"Mr. Sylvester, a word in the hallway?" invited Benjamin, hoping for his life that the elder man would accept it.

"Of course", replied Alistair and rose from his chair, and his long body frame intimated Benjamin just a little. Alistair gave the boy a smile dressed as comforting but it was malicious. He was really surprised to see that the boy wanted to talk with him, but of course, after spending half an evening with Aurelia, all he wanted was to marry her.

They stepped outside the heavy curtains and in to the light, and although they were two steps from darkness, Benjamin felt much more secure out here.

"What's the matter, boy?" asked Alistair with curiosity, which was quite unlike him. Most of the time he new what was happening.

"I have a question for you."

A satisfied smile played across the older man's face, not waiting for the actual question before celebrating the engagement of his oldest daughter.

"I wish to ask you .. I want to …" He fumbled with his words, not being able to express the love he felt for Aurelia. Others had had the same problem. It was cute, but spit it out, thought Alistair but continued to have that plastered smile in his face.

"I love Roselia, sir."

"Roselia!" spat Alistair and was just as shocked as he looked. The grey eyes were wide open and he could not quite understand why Rutherford was in love with his princess.

"Yes, Roselia, sir, and I wish to-"

"Then why did you invite Aurelia with you tonight?"

"I was getting to know her family. Your family, I mean."

Alistair arched one eyebrow and looked suspiciously on the boy, trying to find out if he was lying and trying to try all the Sylvester girls before deciding which he wanted. Benjamin was in deed lying, but only because Aurelia had forbidden him to tell any one about their agreement.

"You do know she is not eighteen yet? I will not allow her to marry before her birthday, and that is a full year from now." He smiled, once again maliciously, but this time it was not dressed up as some thing else. It was pure. "That is plenty of time for you to find another girl …"

"With all due respect, sir, I would say you do not want to marry off Roselia to any one."

"Well, that is because she is too young."

"We love each other."

"Cute", said Alistair and took one step forward, closer to the boy, which was threatening enough. "But my answer is no. You will not marry Roselia."

He backed and looked over his shoulder. No one had seen this. "May I tempt you with my other daughter? She is of age and most beautiful."

The look he got from the young boy was despise. That did not matter too much, actually. "No, thank you."

And with those as his last words, Mr. Rutherford turned and left. Alistair went back in to their suite, and when he saw the hopeful look Roselia gave him, and almost hurt to shake his head.

Her blue eyes were filling up with tears as she turned away from him, and he felt as if some thing heavy was being pressed on his shoulders. He had sacrificed the happiness of one of his daughters so that the other could continue with her scheming plans. Alistair was no longer so sure that he had done the right choice.

After barely sitting down in two minutes, he rose once again to find the men's hidden chamber and drink some whiskey to drown his conscience.


	10. Chapter Ten

Ten

"It was your mother's."

Mr. Vanderbilt handed a package to his daughter, the brown paper thick and a bit dusty. He had done his best in wrapping it as a true gift, but he had never been good at those things. A dark blue ribbon was in the front, with the text 'From papa'.

Araminta held it in her hands before opening. She was used to getting gifts that had been her mother's, but all of this just seemed so much more ... important. She took a deep breath and moistened her lips.

It was with great expectations Conrad watched his daughter unravel the present. Inside the papers was a rectangular box in green velvet. The paper fell to the floor but neither bent to pick it up. He could hear her swallow again before opening the box.

In it laid two earnings and an hair accessory with small details of gemstones. Shaped as flower it was delicately made. She was afraid it would break if she lifted it from it's bed of soft cushion.

"She wore it to our wedding-day. I know she would have been happy if you wore it on yours."

Her heart froze as he mentioned her wedding. She still had not come to terms with it, nor the fact that she was marrying Reuben Sylvester. How had all these things happened in one night? Of course, she ought to be thrilled to be marrying in to the richest family in Manhattan at the moment.

"I know it is not what you wanted", said Conrad with a sigh and sat down in an armchair next to the dressing table. "But some times we have to do things we do not want. You will be able to get every thing you wish for. He will spoil you like I would have spoiled you if I had the chance. And you, my dear Minnie, will raise your children to live the life you could not get. That is strong. You are so strong." He paused for a minute, giving her time to react. She did not. "You did not get that from me. Your mother was the strong one."

She tried a smile, but failed miserably. It still hurt to talk about her mother, and she knew it was tough for her father as well. But he always tried for her, and that was sweet.

"Why did you let him if you knew I would not like it?" She asked, fighting her inner anger. She had to control it. She could not flash out on her father, that was no fair.

"Because I want to see that you have it well when I finally leave this world."

She bit her lip and realized how much he cared for her. Some day, in the future, he would no longer be able to. Araminta flung her self around his neck, and although he laughed a little, she knew he was trying not to cry. She, however, had no such boundaries and Araminta burst out in tears.

For seven years, she had been loved and praised by her father, and her father only. He had always treasured her. The bare thought of one day losing her last parent was terrifying and hopefully she would be old too when that day came.

"There, there", said Conrad Vanderbilt, patted his daughter gently on the shoulder and then started to loose her grip around his body. He placed a kiss on her forehead and tried to comfort her with small words before leaving the room.

When her tears had dried up and she was her normal self, Araminta looked firstly in to the mirror. Her cheeks always became puffy when she cried, and she hated it more than any thing. Only downside of crying. Her brown eyes then drifted towards the hair accessory.

It was beautiful. Although old it looked as though it was new, with gorgeous gemstones. She let her finger sweep across the surface. Not a single buckle. Her gut made her look over her shoulder before trying it in her hair, as though she was afraid her father still would be there. Or worse - her mother had arrived.

That was a silly thought, seeing as her mother was dead, but some times, Araminta still talked to her mother. It gave her comfort. There fore, she would not have been surprised if she saw her mother in the room.

No one was there, however, so she looked back in the mirror. With fingers moving as easily as a sparrow, she placed the barrette on the side so that she could watch it her self. It looked gorgeous in her hair. The pale, white colors did not over shine her bright, red hair but still complimented it with out being classically green. She would not try the earnings right now - her ears was easily irritated by new jewelry. It was not worth it having red spots on her earlobes tomorrow. Better to do that on a Sunday evening. She would not meet people on Mondays any how.

"Why? I cannot believe it, papa!" Roselia threw a book against the door. This behavior was quite unlike her self, the composed, silent girl who never said no.

But she was in a rage. She had just been told - on a Sunday morning, two days after Alistair Sylvester had turned down the proposal from Benjamin Rutherford. She had been the happiest girl in the world for these two days, not knowing the truth.

She threw another book to the doorjamb. Her father sat silently in a armchair on the opposite side of the room and watched her tantrum.

"Why do you not want me happy? Is there some thing wrong? Have I disappointed you?" She screamed those words, despite knowing that her sister stood on the outside of that door, listening to every word being said, and that her mother and brother most certainly heard every thing threw the wall to the next room. She did not care. Roselia was furious and her father should feel it.

"Of course not, my dear apple-"

"Do not", she took some quick, long steps and suddenly waved a warning finger in front of him. He had probably never seen his little girl like this, she thought with an acid smile. "Do not 'dear' me at all today, tomorrow or any other day. I am not your little girl anymore. I am a woman who is about to get married, and neither you or mama will change that fact."

Alistair made a grimace, and started to rise. Although this little eruption from Roselia had shocked him, it had not been quite unexpected. Aurelia was famous for her irrational tantrums, and occasionally - especially when he was younger - as was Reuben.

But Roselia? No. Their precious little princess had been just that - a princess. In many ways she had been raised best out of the three. She always behaved best. Not now, obviously. ¨

She pushed him down to his chair again, some thing he had not been prepared for. "You will leave when you answer my questions", she said with dark eyes, that glimmered with hate.

"Okay", Alistair answered simply and putting his clasped hands in his knee. "What do you want to know?"

"Did you let him finish speaking?" Roselia dragged forth a chair and sat opposite to him, in a very unladylike kind of way. Each leg where on a side of the chair, it's back facing Mr Sylvester.

"I did."

"Do you not think of him as an honorable man?"

Trick question. If he spoke the truth and answered yes, she would use it against him. If he lied and told her no, she would question why.

"I do find Mr. Rutherford an honorable man. Not just worthy of you, my princess."

"'Princess' is included in the 'no dears'", she bit back with a lot of fire, before continuing this interrogation. "Benji loves me and I love him. Why could that not had been enough?"

Her father sat silent, making sure he would not say too much. Reveal the secrets.

"He has a lot of money; he is from one of the old families; he is gentle, kind and loving - is that not enough? What more can you ask for?" Desperation at last.

Roselia felt her chest rising fast several times before settling down. She tried looking her father in the eye, but it was impossible. He avoided her.

"Answer me!" she yelled, surprised by her own outburst but to busy to answer. All thoughts of her other family members were gone. They could do whatever the liked. "Do not just sit there! Give me answers!"

Taken aback – which Alistair rarely was – he spoke in a hushed voice – which was too, rare. "I gave a promise to your sister. She wants to marry Benjamin Rutherford, and she threatened … She threatened me."

At first, Roselia got furious by the fact that Aurelia wanted Benji for her self. Of course, it should not have surprised her. Aurelia was a selfish jerk, and that was all she had ever been. Then she got curious. Whatever did Aurelia have on their father to make him promise such thing?

"But you would rather marry him to me?" she whispered back.

"You are too young, my dear, but yes. Love is always better than the competition to get the best."


	11. Chapter Eleven

Eleven

It was a rainy Monday. Life more or less sucked. Nathaniel was trying to comfort the heartbroken Benjamin, who had confessed the whole love story between him and the younger Sylvester sister. Honestly, Nate had not really looked at Roselia ever, seeing as she was so little, but he had to admit that if is his best friend wanted a beautiful bride, he could have done worse choices.

All Benjamin wanted to do, however, was to sit silently and stare at the wall whilst drinking away his sorrows. Nathaniel's solution to the problems would probably have been talking about them or go have another talk with that bastard Sylvester patriarch, but Benji was not up for any thing.

The brown haired gentleman studied his friend whilst taking a sip from his whiskey – it was after breakfast after all. Love truly did awful things to you.

Talking about love – Nathaniel had not spoken to Temperance since that awful picnic. He was sort of happy to have escaped her periphery this morning, when sneaking in to the Rutherford Mansion, but he was constantly afraid that some one would knock on the door and that some one would be Tempie.

He him self had not shared his problems with love to Benjamin. It just felt weird talking to the brother of his crush, as earlier established. Nathaniel was also afraid that Benji would lose it and potentially hit him.

So instead, the boys just sat there. They did not talk much, only to offer filling up the drinks. Two hours in to their psychology session – which is what they would call it later, in their happier days – they played cards. It was simple – they did not play for money, nor to win. They played to pass the time. They even stopped drinking and laughed a little. They enjoyed their time, which was more than they had done during the entire weekend.

In the blue room with dark panels that was Benjamin's, they had the best time they had had since they last were truly happy. For Benjamin, this Friday. For Nathaniel, last May.

When Lucy the maid would come up at around seven, she would find two fully dressed boys in peaceful silence. One in the bed, the other on the sofa, both heavily asleep due to their drinking.

Waking up the next day seemed as a good idea at first, but once the headache started pounding, Benjamin wanted to get back with his head on the pillow. He wanted to be buried and never ever wake up. Well, maybe when every thing was alright again. Headache, stomach rumbling and the problems with Mr. Sylvester.

Nathaniel moaned loudly as he stretched out on the sofa. Looking out the windows, the two boys realized it was already morning. The sun was out, and judging from the view from his bed, Benjamin saw no clouds. Only a blue, pretty, clear sky. This would be a beautiful day - and he would spend it inside due to horrible headache and possibly a curfew for drinking irresponsibly.

Looking around in his room, his eyes lingered at the unfolded newspaper which his father held in his hands. He cleverly hid his face behind the paper, but once Benjamin had located the orange juice at his side, hid did not look there any longer.

"Good morning, sir", said a polite Nathaniel while Benjamin slowly made his way to the juice. He poured a glass for his friend and then for him self.

"Good morning, Nathaniel", replied Walter Rutherford and folded the newspaper before putting it in the next chair. "Are you not going to pour me a glass, son?"

Regretfully, Benjamin handed him his glass - which he had yet not been drinking from - and started another for him self. When he was in the same sofa as Nathaniel, who now sat up instead of half-lying down as when he had slept - his father spoke his next words.

"Delightful juice, I should compliment the kitchen after this."

Benjamin rolled his eyes, but did not underestimate the power of juice. His headache was still there, vibrant in his head, but it had started to fade away. The joy of that thought echoed through his mind as his father came to the real reason to why he was here.

"Now, boys. I want to know why you spent the entire day here yesterday. What could possibly had been so interesting in this room?" He smiled gently, but the two young men shot each other a doubting glance.

No way they would tell an old fellow about their love problems? Not to mention, both of those problems included one of Mr. Rutherford's children and he probably would not be happy to hear that - if these problems ever got solved and the outcome was whatever the boys hoped for - both of said children would be married this year or the next.

Benjamin, of course, did not now of his friend's problem - for all he knew, Nathaniel lived a trouble-free life which was enviable. He only ever saw his problem and the fact that he did not know how his father would react to a marriage - with any one - was daunting. They had not exactly discussed any of it.

But Walter Rutherford was a fair man. He did not yell or scream when things did not go his way. He reasoned things out and was always interested in knowing stuff. He was also a good listener, which Benjamin would remember if he tried a bit harder.

"I do not wish to scare Nathaniel off, so you will begin lifting the troubles of your heart, my son."

The blonde absolutely hated to go first. He detested it and had ever since school. But he had to since his father had told him too. He would also do every thing he could to restrain his father to pick the secrets from Nathaniel too. That just would not be fair as they had no family ties.

"I am in love."

"Go on", furthered Walter, pleasantly surprised to find out that that had been the cause of this impromptu sleep over.

"Her father will not let us marry because he feels she is too young."

Feeling like a psychology professor - a subject Walter always had admired but never had had the gut to study - clasped his hands and leaned back. "That is, of course, hard to argue with. A father always knows best. He did not state any other reasons to why he would not let you marry this girl?"

Benjamin shook his head. At least nothing he could remember.

"I will come back to you", said Walter, mostly because he had no real solution at the moment. He promised that he would later, however, and now turned to Nathaniel.

"You do not have to tell father any thing", said Benjamin, very seriously and tried to look his best friend in the eye.

"That is of course true", said Walter honestly and considered starting to read the paper again or actually leave the room. Neither options seemed alluring, but Walter would not force the words from Nathaniel's lips.

"Actually ...", started Nathaniel, before stopping. He opened his mouth one more time and closed it too before starting for real. "I do not really know who to talk to about this and you seem better than any one I have come up with."

This was met by a small but comforting smile from Mr. Rutherford, and Benjamin hit him self in the fore head. Nathaniel figured there would be a red mark there later, but he did not bother to tell his friend that.

"I too, am in love. But it is quite hard to talk about because she barely knows that I love her and she does not love me back." It all came in a long speech, quick and when he finished speaking, Nathaniel felt as though he was out of breath.

Mr Rutherford took a minute to collect the facts in his head, and it seemed to give him not nearly as much trouble as his own son's love issues.

"Have you tried to tell the girl that you love her?"

"No ... Sort of. I kissed her."

"How did she react to that, son?"

Nathaniel almost laughed when Walter asked how she had reacted. "Not very well, sir. She got very mad and did not talk to me for the ride home, or the following days."

"Ah, I see", mumbled Walter and placed a finger in the dimple of his chin. Nathaniel could almost see the mechanical wheels spinning in the old man's head, and only wished that he - Nathaniel - could tell him that the girl were his daughter, and if Walter Rutherford could do any thing in changing Temperance's mind about Nate loving her, that would be fantastic. But to tell the truth, Nate wanted it to come from her. He wanted her to love him because she did, not because someone demanded it.

He was not given the chance of saying that, seeing as Walter quickly had a solution. "You have not tried to talk to her father or any man close to her?"

"No, not yet", lied Nathaniel and felt the blush starting to spread over his neck. He wished he could look in an another direction, but looking else where meant looking in to Benjamin's eyes and that would not be pleasant either.

"Have you tried talking to your father?"

"He does not have time for these issues, sir, as he told me when I was sixteen."

Walter hummed with consent. "I am not sure I can do much, but perhaps, if I talked to your father? Or the girl's father?"

"I-" Nathaniel tried to interrupt, but was done so him self by mr Rutherford.

"Of course, then I would have to know the lady's name, so that I can talk to her family. I am sure they would not object to you liking their daughter. You are a most fine man, Nathaniel", said Walter and meant it, for he raised his glass as though it was a toast.

Nathaniel, who no longer could lie to this gentle man who honestly tried to help him, burst out: "It is your daughter who I love. Temperance."

Silence swept across the room and put it self to rest as though it was thick carpet. If you had a knife, you could most certainly slice it as proper you could slice a potato.

Nathaniel felt uncomfortable and could only imagine the discomfort Walter and Benjamin felt. Nate dared a glance towards Benji and saw that his friend scarlet in his face. That was a bad reaction. A bad reaction in deed.

He had actually wished for a better reaction from his friend, but he should have thought more clearly. Of course his friend would not be happy to discuss his sister's love life.

Nathaniel looked back at Walter. He actually regretted him telling, but there was nothing to be done about that now. He could not retract the words his mouth most freely had spoken out loud, neither could he tell the other men that he had been joking. All he could do was wait for a response.

Walter sat silence for several seconds. The panic began to rise in Nathaniel's body. He felt it tense. It was the flight or fight feeling of every mammal.

"Well, that was a surprise for sure", said Walter, lifting the glass to stop him self from saying unpleasant things.

"Did she punch you?" asked Benjamin fiercely.

"No!" blurted Nathaniel and shot his friend a questioning look. "Why on earth would she do that?"

"It is what I taught her, when we were younger", replied Benjamin with what seemed as a disappointed shrug. "Do you remember when we were sixteen and I kissed-"

He came off in the sentence as he realized his father was in the room. His father only arched an eyebrow in order for his son to continue. This was years ago, he would not be angry about it now?

"When I kissed Araminta Vanderbilt? When I came home, I told Tempie to hit every guy who tried to pull the same stunt on her. We even practiced a bit." Benji made a face and Nathaniel recalled that his friend had gone around with a black eye for God knows how many weeks.

Walter also made the connection. He started laughing out loud. "Are you saying that Tempie, when fourteen years old, punched you in the face?"

Benjamin nodded, but looked abashed. Nathaniel would be too if he had a sister that had punched him in the face. And then came the bubbly laugh, the one that started deep down in the throat and then just burst out along with accidental spit.

Once both Walter and Nathaniel was laughing, Benjamin started too. It was an infectious laughter, and once it had started it was almost impossible to get rid off. Every time Nathaniel looked Benjamin in the eye the burst out in a new wave, and they simply would not stop. Tears came streaming down their cheeks, but it was happy tears.

After that, when they were settled, they became serious again. Perhaps a bit too serious, for Nathaniel was not quite lugn yet, but he also realized that being as serious about this matter as the father of the girl he loved was showing respect, and there fore he did it.

"You do understand that I cannot change Temperance's feelings?"

"I do sir, and that is not what I am asking for. Nor is a marriage."

"Although I am happy to hear that, what are you looking for? What is there to get from her if there is not love or marriage?"

Nathaniel paused and looked out the window. It was almost noon, and the sky was no longer as clear as earlier. Clouds had begun gathering up. "I just wished she would not hate me for what I did."

Respectful silence from Walter, and presumably from Benjamin. The friend did not say any thing at the very least, so Nathaniel felt free to interpenetrate it as he felt a good way to do so.

"I will see what I can do about the matter, son", replied Walter after a minute or so of thinking. Nathaniel was most grateful for the fact that Mr Rutherford would put in a good word for his cause. "And you, Benjamin, my son. Marriage? Already? Are there not more women to conquer?"

So Walter Rutherford was done thinking about that problem. Now he wanted answers.

"There is no woman I would want anymore than her."

"Even in ten, twenty, thirty years? It is an awful long time to spend together. I myself know that."

Benjamin considered the thought for a few minutes, but understood that he wanted nothing else than to grow old by Roselia's side. To grow up to actual adults together would be the best thing that could happen him. And her giving birth to his children? He wanted that day to be tomorrow.

"I know that, Father. I want nothing more." As he said so, he felt the love pounding out from his chest and stretch out in its entire size inside his body. It felt good to be so overfilled of love that it probably escaped some of it through the ears.

"And what is this lady's name, my son? I will try to talk her father in to it. I leave no guaranties, though, for spme father's are most protective of their daughters, certainly those of under age."

"I understand that", explained Benjamin, not ready to give up her name just yet. He wanted his father to truly understand the importance of the matter. "Me neither is asking for a marriage, just an engagement or the consent of her father if that is the only thing possible."

"I shall see what I can do, boy. Now spit it out. The name. I know you are keeping me in the shadows for a reason." Walter rose from his chair, put his glass on the silver tray and picked up the paper from the chair next to him.

"It is Roselia Sylvester."

Benjamin never got a chance to see his father's face, as the older man left the room after those words had been uttered. He did not even know how he felt after telling the secret he had kept for an entire summer.

"I just came from your brother's room", explained Walter Rutherford as he sat down by the desk in his daughters room. He was still processing the fact that said son was in love with the youngest Sylvester girl. He him self would never have guessed it, but he did in no way judge his son for the love he felt or who he felt it for.

Temperance had climbed up in an armchair, a book in hand, and that was exactly how her father had found her. She did not bother too much about the fact that she did not sit properly or did not wear any socks at the moment, for the floors were not yet chilly as in November.

"Oh?" replied Temperance with modest interest. All she knew was that she had not seen her brother since after breakfast yesterday, and that was not completely un-normal for her brother. He came and went pretty much as he wanted. It was worse for her.

"He had a friend in there. A friend you seem to know much more than I do, I am afraid." Walter paused to flip to the right page in the newspaper, where he had left off before taking care of the boys' love trouble. "Why do you not tell me a little bit about Nathaniel de Ford? He is a good chap."

Temperance stopped breathing when she heard of the name. She had still not overcome the fury she felt burning, it was just as strong as when he had kissed her. But she also longed for her friend. They had not talked for so long. Almost a week.

Her cheeks became pale but she continued playing the good part as a proper lady. "Well, he is the same age as my beloved brother." Her voice sounded strained when she said 'beloved', but that was the pure brotherly love she felt Benji.

"He is quite a gentleman and I believe that Araminta Vanderbilt has a crush on him. She has had it since last fall, I believe, but is too shy to do some thing about the matter."

"I feel that you missed a big piece in the puzzle", remarked Walter, not taking his eyes of the paper. He was listening but not quite. After all, she had not come to the deal breaker yet.

"I too am a very close friend of his - at least that is how I see it - and he took me to the park last Wednesday. We both intended to go to the opera together but then he fell ill", a lie, although, Temperance was pretty sure her father had not realized Nathaniel had been there this last Friday. "I do hope he feels better now."

"Oh, he does not, I can assure you", replied Walter and folded the newspaper for the second time this morning, "for I have just met him. He is in your brother's room. They got heavily drunk yesterday and slept it of. They really admired the orange juice that we had sent up to them. They actually said some thing about complementing the kitchen ..."

"Oh." Temperance folded her hands in her lap and looked suspiciously drawn to them. She lost tracks of her father's monologue when she heard that Nathaniel had been in her house this night, and most presumably still were, seeing as her father had just been there. And he had not come to see her. That was ... harsh.

"He even told me about a specific event in the park, dear, but I forgot the details. You know I am getting old, do you not?" He smiled and leaned forward to pinch her cheek - which he knew she hated - but she averted the attack.

"He told you about the kiss? Bastard."

"Now, now, dear, let's not get ahead. I need you to refresh my memory as I told you."

Temperance sighed and pushed back some of those blonde strands of hair that playfully left the coiffure. "I was talking about some thing - I do not remember what specifically - and then he leaned in and kissed me. I do not know why and he never gave any explanation about it which I find is odd."

Walter shrugged, but as he knew the truth behind the kiss, he did not say any thing in order to not expose him self.

"He then took me home and - I am not sure - I think that I accused him of doing it because he felt he was a man that could do any thing ... It was not fair of me", she said in small voice, regretting that accusation.

Her father nodded along, humming on the right places and seemed generally interested in this conversation. The two of them had not had a conversation like this in years. It felt better than anticipated.

"What would you do if ... I told you why Nathaniel kissed you?"

"I would laugh because you would only be making it up to make me feel better, papa", she said with a smile, truly liking his tries to cheer her up.

"Oh, I am not making it up. He told me him self. About twenty minutes ago." Temperance looked skeptical, but Walter took that as an openeing to continue. "Of course, I do not have the permission to tell you this, but; Nathaniel is in love with-"

"He is not!" exclaimed Temperance with a louder volume that she would have opted for. "Why has he not said any thing? Nate is not afraid of telling me things. We are friends."

If Walter knew his daughter alright, he would see that she was a bit saddened by the fact that Nathaniel had not dared to tell her him self. Walter too thought that should be some thing that the boy had done, but now things did not always come out the way you had planned them.

"Darling", he said, took her hands between his two much larger ones, and looked her in the eye. They shared both eye color and shape, to be honest, but Walter did not waste any time finding other similarities. "He is in love with you, and when you are in love you do stupid things. Such as being afraid of telling the one you love and kissing people in the park."

"He should not have-"

"No, he should not have done that. Kiss you in the park. It was highly inappropriate, but the fact stand there. He is in love with you. Do you have any feelings, what so ever for the poor boy?"

Feelings? Of course Temperance had feelings for him! He was her rock and had been all summer. Nate was the one she trusted most of all in the entire world! They had plenty of summer secrets with each other which they had sworn to keep as such.

But feelings as in 'love'? Temperance tried to dig deep in to her heart and unveil some romantic feelings for her best friend, but did not find any thing. She shook her head as a response to her father.

Thinking more clearly now than when told about Nathaniel's 'love', she was filled with a mix of feelings. Uncertainty, joy among others. She had no idea of how to behave when in the same room as him now. Should Temperance be her regular self or would that remind Nate of every thing he could not get?

How strong were his feelings by the way? Surely, if they did not meet each other for a month or so, they would be totally wiped out?

She felt the panic start pulsing through her body, the breathing increased and her chest rose and fell with a rapid pace. She did not want to be loved at the moment. She was not ready for it in the very least. She had a longing to unravel the mysteries of the world, she wanted to see every thing and experience every thing.

That would not happen if she was married or even in love. If she was in love then her heart would be some where else or worse - she would be some where else than in the open arms the world was greeting her with. It was an awful thought.

Temperance looked down momentarily to avoid her fathers piercing eyes. She did not want to answer his statement or come with more stupid questions with obvious answers.

She had no trouble being the girl who ditched everyone who possibly loved her, but Nathaniel? She had barely made it through a week with out going crazy when he was not near her. She could not live the rest of her life with out him on her side.

Finally, Temperance looked up and met her father's eyes. She shook her head to answer his question. "No. Not that kind of feelings."

"It will break his heart, you realize that?"

"I cannot - you cannot - force me to feeling things I do not feel", replied Temperance in her most calm way. If she sounded angry it would seem she did not want to have those feelings. In some aspects, she did want those feelings.

Life would be so much easier if Temperance could settled down just like everyone else. If she could be content with living the ordinary life where you danced, dined and had peaceful conversations with other ordinary people. It would be so much easier.

But Temperance were not an ordinary person. She was a bird flying with the wind, not knowing the next chapter of her life, not knowing for sure any thing really. This whole friendship with Nathaniel had been an spontaneous start of some thing exciting and slightly forbidden - a girl being best friend with a young man with out the love (which failed miserably).

"I know that, dear", answered Walter truthfully and took her hand in his. "I only promised to make sure that you did not hate him."

It was like a stab in the chest with a really, really sharp knife. Why on earth would she hate him? The kiss? Withholding information? No, there were no possible way that she could hate him. Temperance did love Nathaniel, contradictory to what she had said earlier, but it was not the way that Nate wanted her to love him. Loving him as a friend would not be sufficient enough and she knew it.

"I do not hate him, papa." Temperance smiled gently and squeezed his hand. He squeezed back and the gently patted her on the shoulder.

"You will be the one to tell him. I do believe he is dying to see you."

Involuntary, Temperance sighed. "Do I have too?"

"Yes, dear. He will believe you if it comes from you. If I tell you he will believe I tell him that to spare his feelings. I do not wish to spare his feelings", confessed Walter and laughed a loud, noisy laugh. "Some things should you learn the hard way, and love is one of them I am afraid."

For the second time today he suddenly rose and took that paper with him. This time Walter had serious thoughts of finishing the damn paper that he had not been able to finish all morning. Now it was way past noon.


	12. Chapter Twelve

Twelve

Once again festivities would be taking place in the Sylvester Mansion at 5th avenue. Aurelia - although not knowing precisely the cause of the party - had been delighted to throw yet another party in her home. She loved the way people spoke admiringly about the Persian carpet in the library or the gigantic bouquets of lilies in the ballroom.

She also loved to be praised for hosting fantastic parties, which was why she made sure everyone knew it was her doing. It did not matter that the party was not for her nor that she was not the center of the attention - people should know that with out her interference, there would be no party at all.

Standing in the room with all the hideous porcelain inherited by her grand mother, she was deciding which plates went the best with the dove blue cloths that she had picked out yesterday. Aurelia was even humming as her sister entered the room.

At first, Roselia simply stood there in the doorway, half hidden in the land of shadows. She watched her sister with malicious eyes - some thing that was quite unlike the younger sister, but had been more frequent the latest days.

It was now Wednesday and the big ball - for whatever they were throwing a party for - was on Friday. It meant Roselia could absolutely steal some precious decoration time from her beloved sister. The latter one was not even close to feelings stressed out yet.

"I think you should go with the other one", Roselia begun and pointed to the left table setting with plain white plates with some butterfly art embroided to the napkins. She knew that Aurelia would never pick that one and it was there fore fun to contradict her.

"No. Are you out of your mind, Roselia?" Aurelia snorted and started putting things pack were they belonged. She rewarded her younger sister with a dirty glance before continuing to stowe away the plates, glasses and napkins, folding the latter ones neatly before placing them in the drawer.

"The question should be 'are you'", pointed Roselia out, sitting down on one of the chairs in the room. It was not very comfortable, but then again, the seventeen year old girl did not intend to stay here for long. Her only wish at the moment was to see Aurelia boil with anger.

"What on earth are you talking about?" laughed Aurelia, despite starting to sense some thing. Troublemakers.

"I asked you; are you out of your mind Aurelia? Trying to steal my future husband?" It was a bit edgier than expected, but Roselia liked the sharp tone of it.

"Future husband?" Aurelia laughed again, this time it was cold and distant. "You have no future nor husband as long as I am unmarried, and there fore I can marry whomever I want."

"I know every thing about you and papa's little deal. That you are dead set on marrying Benjamin Rutherford. I do not even understand where you even got the idea from", said Roselia, her voice getting sharper for every word she uttered. "It is not like you have ever talked to him for real."

"I have talked to Benjamin Rutherford more times than you can count to. Besides, what do you know of the matter? Have you perhaps spoken more to him than me?"

"In deed I have."

Aurelia arched an eyebrow and pulled the closest chair to her so that she could sit face to face with her sister. This would obviously need some pure conversation, sister to sister, to convince her deluded sister on the right track.

"Roselia, Roselia ... Talking about someone is not the same as talking to them. And you have never talked to Benjamin Rutherford. He is too good for you. Last Wednesday does not count - when he talked to you at dinner. He was just trying to be polite to his soon to be sister in law."

Roselia smiled gently and leaned forward. "I do believe it was the other way around. You see, I will marry Benjamin Rutherford. He asked papa for his blessing on the opera this Friday."

That most certainly was new information to Aurelia who looked some what shocked about the news. She quickly collected her self. "Well, than I assume thathe was told no? For I see no engagement ring on your finger, which means you cannot prove any thing for it is not real." She made sure that the in tonation of every word came through as the true mocking it was.

"He was told no because of your deal with papa!"

"I have no deal with papa", replied Aurelia innocently. "Another sure sign that you are imagining things that do not happen nor exist."

Roselia leaned towards her sister even more, and Aurelia met her half way. They looked in to each others eyes with cold, pure hate and realized that the other one hated you as much as you hated them. Although it was not a true surprise, it was worth knowing.

"I will marry Benjamin Rutherford and you will be left alone in the dark, nasty world, because no man will ever love you. They will see you for what you are and unless they do I will tell them."

"Papa made a promise to me. He will not fail me!" said Aurelia and rose with a sudden abruptness. She did not even bother with putting her chair back.

"He confessed to me that he feels my happiness will do better than your satisfaction of marrying well."

"Well, papa says a lot of things he does not truly mean, dear. You have to separate the truth from the lies. it is going to take you a while, but do not despair. You can always talk to your imaginary versions of Benjamin or Nathaniel De Ford."

Another cold, stern look with those grey eyes should do the trick, Aurelia figured. She gave it a full long minute to stare at her sister, hopefully scaring her to never ever speak of this event.

She then turned towards the table, which not fully had been cleaned up. She was not going to do it now, of course. Not when one of all the maids could do it. So Aurelia simply stormed out the room, leaving a confident Roselia in there. Confident that she had won this battle, one of many to come.

Despite the invitations being sent out late the turn up was splendid. Ladies in all variations of colors swept across the floor, crossing between the gentlemen in the black dress suit's. The skirts were decorated with extravagant pearls, beading, lace and flowers. A lot of girls even wore flowers in their hair, mostly lilies or roses.

Araminta was one of them. She had a large lily in her red hair, tucked in the locks of her curly hair. She found no reason to be unreasonably pretty tonight, seeing as this was her engagement party – enough people would look at her with or with out a fantastic hairdo or a grand dress.

Her dress was quite spectacular in her meaning, but the other girls wore even more extravagant dresses. Araminta's was a dark purple one, in satin, with large artificial flowers on the skirt. It spread out on the floor and prevented any one to come too close to her. This also meant that confidential conversations with Aurelia was out of the picture, seeing as the frenemy had a skirt the same size. Aurelia was how ever keen to tell Araminta that her skirt was the biggest and that it came all the way from Paris instead of one of the emporiums here in town.

Never once did the girls – when trying to be confidential - speak about Reuben or the engagement. Araminta figured that her friend did not know of it or that she was trying to spare Minnie's feelings by not talking about it.

She did not manage to dance with her fiancé before all the guests had arrived, and when they had, Alistair Sylvester called for every body's attention. As every one drew closer to the little scene Mr. Sylvester had created for him self and his family, Araminta felt a disturbing feeling in her stomach. Her nervousness made her nauseous and that was never a good thing.

Her father, Conrad Vanderbilt, found her in the mass in discretely they together made their way forward through the crowd. People actually let them get closer to the inner circle, thinking that was where they belonged.

"I have gathered you all today for some joyous news", began Alistair Sylvester and Araminta could not help but to look at him as her future father in law. Her eyes occasionally drifted towards her fiancé, but as he made it a point not to look at her, she decided she would not cast any wistful glances to him either. "Just a week ago, my only son told me that he wanted to get married."

An collective 'oh' went through the crowd and the reaction clearly satisfied the attention loving Mr. Sylvester. He smiled gently towards the people before continuing the story.

"I told him that if he was the man he claimed to be, he would him self talk to the father of the girl and if blessed, he should also speak to the girl in private to spare him self of tears of joy in public when she said yes."

When – not if. Araminta found her self getting worked up at all these sentences clearly stating that she had no say in this what so ever. She could have said no if she wanted to. She wanted to marry Reuben Sylvester and she wanted to please her father badly. That was why she had told him yes. Not because of a lack of options. Right?

"So I now give you, the very first dance of the engaged couple – Reuben Sylvester and Araminta Vanderbilt!"

People began applauding even before Alistair finished his sentence, making Araminta even more annoyed. They did not even care enough to find out to which girl Reuben was engaged to. Perhaps the did not find him attractive, just as she did, and there fore were not interested.

Araminta's fiancé, Reuben, took two long steps and then stood there in front of her. He gave her a forced smile and invited her to a dance they were obliged to dance. The crowd created a path for them so they could walk to the dance floor and then they placed their hands correctly. The band started playing their tune, a waltz, and Araminta followed Reuben's lead.

Just as the ball one and a half week ago, his hand was just loosely on her waist and his hand – the one holding hers – were sloppy and loose. She pressed her self closer to him, through the skirt, to produce some kind of connection between the two so that the guest's would understand that they truly felt some thing for each other, that this was not just some game plan between two old men.

"Look me in the eye and tell me some thing you like about me", whispered Araminta and smiled forced, but gently. This was an act, the entire dance – party - was an act. They might as well do it good.

"What?" he asked.

"Just do it. Say it loud enough so that someone nearby might hear", continued Araminta as she looked him in the eye some thing that could be interpreted as in love.

"I am … very fond of your hair", tried Reuben, and although realizing why she forced him to do it, he failed miserably.

"Oh, you flatter me, fiancé", said Araminta as she played along while they passed Adelaide Wetmore and whomever she danced with. When they were out of eavesdropping reach, she told him to try again.

"Looking in to your eyes, my dear", began Reuben as they swept pass the larger crowd, and he was further encouraged as he saw them listening very carefully to his words. "I see what a fantastic color there is. I can only hope that our future Sylvester's inherit your golden brown eyes."

It was not as romantic as Araminta had hoped for – you see, she continued to wish that once Reuben said the right things or did an romantic gesture, she would fall for him and every thing would be okay once more. She would marry a man she although maybe not loved, but at least admired and could be friends with, instead of a man who had come across as dry and simply boring, with no interest in her what so ever.

"Bring me closer to you", she whispered, turning her head away from the long side of the room, where the standing guests waited for the dance to end. There were few other people dancing – mostly other engaged couples or newly wedded ones – so they could talk mostly in private her. She just turned away so that no one could read her lips. Her father had actually taught her that. "We most give them the impression that we cannot get enough of each other."

Before she finished her sentence, she felt his hand in her back lower just a little, making it slightly inappropriate, but just as little so that no one would think it wrong of an newly engaged couple. Where their hands met, Reuben made his hand firm and pulled her a slight bit closer.

Their bodies were now so close that people would think them in love, and just the pure fact that neither of them bowed down to the fact of looking each other in the eye made every thing much more perfect. Blood actually rushed to Araminta's face, after several seconds of locking eyes with Reuben, furthering the their act.

"I do hope you will get happy with me, miss Vanderbilt", Reuben said in an honest looking manor.

"Araminta. Call me Araminta."

"Of course", he replied, mirroring their conversation at the opera when they first had gotten engaged.

"I do hope so to. Tell me, what do you enjoy to do when not forced to play the role of a perfect son?"

Reuben even laughed a little at her choice of words, which was more than she had expected. She took it as a promising sign though.

They were not allowed to finish this conversation though, as the waltz came to an end. They – or the orchestra, no one really knew – were applauded and Reuben even leaned in and placed a kiss on Araminta's left cheek. It was a bold move and she had not been ready for it at all, but played the charming role of the engaged girl.

After that, they were lead in to the dining room where the tables had been set and every thing was ready for the dinner to be served. Araminta had of course not been seated with her fiancé – across the table was close enough, according to the rules of setting a table – and she would be sitting next to the Mr. Sylvester.

That terrified Araminta, but she did not want to show it. She smiled politely as the older man sat down next to her. Alistair even kissed her hand and greeted her as they were old friends, not pure strangers as they truly were.

For if Araminta had rarely spoken to Reuben before he invited her to the opera the week earlier, she and almost never spoken to Mr. Sylvester. But now they were to be in law's and that was some thing that included hospitality and in some reference, love. Araminta wanted to call it acceptance, but that was not enough for the social scene, for everyone had to love everybody all the time.

She had not even had the time to talk to Aurelia since the announcement, not daring a look at her friend. Said friend actually sat next to her father, who sat next to Mrs. Sylvester – not very old and very beautiful still – and she was next to Reuben. Just as Araminta's eyes made their way past him to see who sat next to him on that side, he looked up and once again their eyes locked.

Araminta could not quite make out what he was thinking of. Maybe they could make things work or maybe this marriage would be just as disastrous as she first had imagined. Only time would tell, as her mother used to say.


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Thirteen

Although Reuben often sided with Aurelia, the youngest of the three siblings were happy to see that her brother would be getting married. No date had been set yet, but presumably it would be an early spring wedding. Roselia was very fond of reading the sections of advice to the ladies of the social scene and there fore knew how long a respectable engagement should last.

She was sitting next to her father, and although she was quite sure that had not been the plan at first, Benjamin Rutherford sat on her other side. She was not complaining at all. She was thrilled by the fact that she could talk to Benji with out people – other people than her father, that is – being suspicious about what they were up to.

Having a conversation with your table-neighbor was considered polite and besides, her father was busy as it was with talking to his future daughter in law.

"Quite unexpected, do you not think?" said Benjamin, talking about the engagement as he should as an opening subject. Talking about the party was always the thing to start with, Roselia recalled.

"I do not know … Reuben has always been the mysterious, silent type of man and never spoken much of his feelings. Very little like Aurelia on that aspect", replied Roselia and raised her glass towards her sister who viewed them with badly hidden suspicion.

"That I can agree on", smiled Benjamin and moved his leg a little closer to her dress under the table. That was the closest they could get to one another this evening. He too raised his glass, but he did it to her. He gave her a small smile that made her heart skip a beat.

She smiled back towards her, a shy smile, cleverly hidden behind her glass so that not that many could see her smile. Frankly, all the people closest to her sort of already knew about it. Her father most certainly did, her mother probably did. Aurelia knew, Roselia thought and dared a cocky glance towards her sister. The look she got back was not filled with any sisterly love at all.

Roselia then lowered her eyes and wished that she was the one who had gotten engaged and where being thrown a party. That her father could priorities her in front of a silly dream Aurelia had. But no, of course not. Aurelia was one sly kind of girl and that was some thing the younger sister had experienced most of her life.

Suddenly overwhelmed with dark feelings such as jealousy and hate, Roselia escaped the table. Her moves were clumsy as she put down her glass and then quickly rose from her chair. Benjamin, not sure what to do in the course of these current changes of mood. When she looked back, as she fled the room, all she could see was his questioning face.

Walking back and forth in the Sylvester garden, Roselia tried to understand what had happened in there. She her self was not sure exactly why she had felt an abrupt feeling to leave the room nor why she had done it so drastically. She had not even excused her self to either her father or Benjamin.

She actually felt a bit ashamed now that she thought back, but there was nothing to be done about the fact. Roselia sat down at a bench, just a bit moist from the dew. It would most certainly ruin her dress in the back, but she could not concentrate on that this moment.

When trying to sort out her thoughts, every thing just bubbled up to the surface. The jealousy of Aurelia – who always got what she wanted from their parents, simply because she asked for it – the uncertainty when it came to Benjamin – would he actually love her when Aurelia made her move?

Roselia felt so little at the moment. She was only seventeen after all; what did she know about the world or love or life? Benjamin was far more experienced and everyone wanted him. She was one of them. He could chose whomever he wanted to be his wife.

The fact that Benjamin honestly had asked her father for her hand in marriage did not matter in this cynical way of thinking. Roselia simply assumed that it was all an act. He was the most coveted bachelor out there – why on earth would he satisfy with a seventeen year old girl who were beautiful but not exceptionally so?

And Aurelia. Aurelia, that minx. The younger sister had always tried not to hate anyone, but it was hard not to do so now that she knew that Aurelia was after her man. Aurelia would deny her sister happiness any time of the day, actually, not only because she wanted the boy.

The dark hair looked black in the corner of the garden as she watched her little sister. Roselia was truly devastated. It was not a long way for the tears to come. It twitched just above Aurelia's lips, her facial muscles wanting to curl in to an malicious smile. She would not do that, not here though.

Her dress, which had a clean cut and was not as elaborate as the other girls, rustled as she walked along the wall. She did not want to be seen by her sister, not at all. She was not out here to comfort Roselia or apologize for earlier behavior. She was simply here to watch her sister crumble in to pieces and then sweep in and take over that lovely man of hers.

Aurelia was really impressed by her own plan. It had been a while since she had had one this good. This spring she wanted to marry Araminta to some Cutting boy, but had failed at this. No, she had not gone through with it because she knew that Minnie had a silly crush on Nathaniel de Ford. Where was he tonight, by the way?

Making her way towards the door, Aurelia threw a last glance at her pathetic sister. She really needed a boost of confidence if this were even to be an honest game. Too bad Aurelia would not give her that.

Sneaking back inside, Aurelia felt a boost of confidence in her self. After their fight the other day she had seriously doubted she could win this, but seeing the insecure soul her sister was now wiped all of that away. It was an amazing feeling, truly.

She made her way back to the dining room and sat down quietly beside old Mr. Vanderbilt. He was not that very interesting, a widower, and rumor had it that his fortune had began to slip through his fingers.

Aurelia conversed politely with him despite the fact he was insipid, and sent casual glances in the direction of the empty seat between her father and Benjamin Rutherford. Doing so, most people would assume that she was a caring sister who had just visited Roselia – wherever they thought she was – to make sure she was okay.

And luckily, dinner finally ended, which meant more dancing and hushed conversations some where in the house. Aurelia walked past plenty of people wanting to praise her once again for her party before finding the only one she wanted to talk to.

Benjamin Rutherford, stood there in his coat and every thing, ready to leave. Aurelia made her way towards him. She glided across the floor in an elegant way that made him take notice of her. She smiled gently and towards his entire family so that they too would see what a perfect girl she was, saying good bye to their guests.

She collected Benjamin's hat and gloves from the maid who stood nearby, making sure they had some thing to begin talking with. And with 'they', Aurelia most certainly meant Benjamin and her. She had nothing to say to any servant.

"Here you go, Mr. Rutherford", said Aurelia and handed him his things. Another masked smile took place in her face with alabaster skin. "That is some delicate gloves you have", she continued, admiring the skin. Of course it was fake – her admiration – for she had gloves of much better quality.

"Thank you, miss Sylvester", replied Benjamin somewhat reserved. It disappointed Aurelia. So, clearly, he would not forgive her quite yet for her scheming plans about the opera and all that.

"Can I speak with you for a moment? In private?" She nudged him a little and took several steps backwards so that they could be partly hidden by a large plant in a corner. Luckily, he followed her. Unfortunately, he did so with a loud sigh.

"Oh, stop sighing, Benjamin", said Aurelia and put her arms across her chest. "I just wish to tell you that Roselia is out there in the garden doubting about her feelings about you. We had a … sisterly conversation the other day and she might have realized that she would never win this battle, so she is retreating."

"That is a lie", said Benjamin fiercely. "We had a splendid time during dinner."

"Until she stormed off … You get the picture." Now Aurelia was impatient. If he only could keep his mouth shut? "Besides, father will not let her marry you until she is at least eighteen, and by then, you will already be engaged to me. Let me finish", she said in a harsh voice as he tried to interrupt. "You will be engaged to me and even if we separate after engagement, marriage or a simple relationship, you will be condemned for life if the media even find out about you thinking naughty thoughts of my sister. You will never marry that whore", a bad word even for Aurelia, but she tried hard not to flinch as she said it, "for you will not make her live through that, will you?"

"What are you even?2 questioned Benjamin and made a face that he would not be proud of later. "A demon? Only a demon would do such a thing against her sister, destroy her life? You are an awful woman, Aurelia. I shall pity the man that marries you."

"Fine. You will have to show pity to the mirror, for I am marrying you."

Temperance rode the carriage home in silence. She did not feel like engaging in her parents conversation or even try to start another one with her brother, so she simply sat still and talked to no one.

Her dress in white and light yellow satin with embodied pearls clung loyally to her body, mostly her hips, and then spread out like a waterfall over her legs. It took quite some place in the small carriage, but neither of her family members complained. They were quite used to that her skirts took the most place.

Looking out the window, Temperance saw the occasional upper society folks, but other than that, the people walking the streets this September night were plain human beings. The ones with lesser money than her and those who worked to be able to feed their children and although not visible now, Temperance knew that some where in the shadows lurked the people who would do any thing for a little money.

When younger, Temperance had fantasized about being poor. She had made an escape from the luxurious life she lived - and at the time felt annoying - and imagined that she was an orphan doing any thing for the money. Of course, that did not seem as alluring now a days. Now she knew what some women did for money and the only reason Temperance could find to do that exact thing was to have an intimate bond with a future husband.

Future husband. Her immediately were drawn to Nathaniel. Where on earth had he'd been tonight? She had not seen him tonight, not once. It was sad. They had had a small talk that afternoon, and she had told him all the feelings she felt for him and the feelings she did not feel for him.´

He had taken it surprisingly calm. Of course, he too had told her what he felt, and the fact that his feelings were not mutual did not seem to matter as much as Temperance would have thought it would.

Of course, it was a good thing that he had taken it well. It meant he was a mature young man. Temperance did already know that, for Nathaniel were in many ways much more mature than her brother. What on earth was the problem with him, Temperance did not know. No one seemed to bother to tell her any thing.

She glanced through the window once more and her heart - involuntary - skipped a beat. The man walking down that street looked remarkably much like Nathaniel. He had the same, tall but slender body frame, and underneath the gentleman's hat was brown, somewhat curly hair tucked beneath.

Before actually thinking this through, Temperance opened the door from the inside and managed to collect her skirts before jumping down on the cobblestones. She was momentarily out of balance, but quickly found it again.

She heard the gasps of her mother, and her father who most of the time did not care if she did any thing inappropriate actually told her to "stay where you are" with an unusually harsh voice.

Temperance did not have any chance too look back for she ran after Nathaniel for all she could. She heard footsteps on the stones behind her but did not glance back. She even dropped her little jacket which she had tried to put on in the sprint. Glancing back at the red jacket with a mournful sigh, she realized that she should not cry over some thing as useless.

"Nathaniel!" she cried out. Temperance did not run very often and was there fore out of breath because of this small distance. "Nathaniel!"

The man turned around, and of course it was Nathaniel. Nathaniel de Ford, with the beginning of a beard - which he had never in his life sported - and now here he was, with one. It looked remarkably good on him too.

"Tempie? What on earth are you doing?" He asked, surprised in deed. He had not expected to be recognized as he walked home this evening.

"We are on our way home from the Sylvester party", replied Temperance, still out of breath. This was embarrassing. She felt the blush slowly making it's way up on her cheeks. Or maybe it was just from the daunting sprint. "Why were you not there tonight? I- We all missed you." The blond girl bit her tongue in the beginning of the sentence, making sure she did not sound too needing.

But standing here with him now, she felt how her heart ached for longing after him. It was ridiculous. Just the other day she had sworn she had no such feelings for him.

"I did not feel like coming." Nathaniel gave her a small smile, a smile which stretched out those thin lips in to a beautiful line. "I did not feel very well in the beginning of the evening, but I felt better about an hour ago so I went out for a walk in the park, thinking that would make me even better."

He paused, looking past her shoulder. She did too, and realized that Benjamin stood there on a distance, with her red jacket in hand. She would have to remember to thank him later.

"Did I miss any thing important? Is that why you jumped out the carriage just to talk to me?" He now gave her a crocked, teasing smile.

"No ... I mean yes, Araminta Vanderbilt and Reuben Sylvester are to marry, but that is not why I left the carriage in such a rush."

"Then why did you?"

"I-" Temperance did not know how to say it. She was usually the one with quick answers to every thing, but now she just did not know how to put a sentence together. At least not a sentence one would understand. "I missed you so much. And I am sorry for every thing I said, it would seem that I lied ..."

"Lied?" Questioned Nathaniel. "How so?"

"I realized, just moments ago, that I lied to both you and myself." Nathaniel urged her to move on, standing perfectly still. In the light of the streetlight, his skin looked like alabaster or the moon, and his eyes were darker than ever. Temperance just felt like she could fall down there any time, any day and just stay there forever. "I do have feelings for you Nate, feelings much bigger than I could have imagined and I am-"

Nathaniel simply took a step forward and placed a kiss on her lips. His lips were soft and the kiss was gentle, nothing too inappropriate. At first they just stood there, their lips the only place their body's met. Temperance was too shocked to realize she could move, but once Nathaniel came even closer her arms went up around his neck in an instant.

His arms were smooth against her waist line, one hand moving swiftly through her hair. The kiss deepened and a whole new world was discovered for Temperance. She had never been kissed like this, never in her life. There was a burning in her that wanted more, more than just this kiss. She even wanted to feel his bare skin against hers.

A silent, but loud enough, cough brought them back to reality. Temperance leaned in to Nathaniel's chest and just gave away a happy sigh. It did not matter that her brother had seen the entire thing nor that her parents had seen it too - though in distance.

She finally knew what she wanted, and although it might not have been every thing she had dreamed of, it was good enough. And who knew, maybe she could travel the world with Nathaniel?


	14. Chapter Fourteen

Fourteen

October came unpleasantly fast, Reuben Sylvester thought. It was no good with October at all. His charming sister Aurelia would celebrate her birthday at the end of the month and through the entire thirty days until then, she would be a horrible, horrible, person.

The dark haired young man was to ready him self for another meeting with his fiance. In public, they had continued the charade of their happy and bright lives, but in private, they had very little to talk about. They never quite managed to get a spark in the conversations and they almost always became dead silent while drinking their tea. It was embarrassing.

Today was one of those dreadful meetings and Reuben did not look forward to it at all. His father had forbidden him from "spicing" his tea or coffee with any thing, so this was the most hated moment of the day.

Reuben had, however, learned some thing's about Araminta. She was serious and determined, but would not do any thing to get what she wanted. She was, obviously, very concerned with the appearance of her in the upper class society, and would not want that endangered at all.

She did not have a wish to see the world or even the United States.

She preferred to be at home, sullying after her dead mother.

That was not, of course, some thing that should be joked about and Reuben knew it. Losing a parent was a horrible thing that he wished he would never encounter, although he knew that he would have to eventually. At the moment, he was quite happy to have his family as it was - annoying sisters and all.

"God morning", he said, walking in to the sitting room where she apparently waited for him. Her red hair was loose with the exception of a white velvet ribbon tied in to the hair. She already had a cup of tea in her hand, so Reuben did not bother of asking her if she wanted any thing.

"God morning fiancé. Did you have a good night's sleep?"

This being one of the rare occasions they did not have a chaperon, Reuben sighed heavily by the fact that she continued to withhold this boring task of a perfect appearance. There fore he decided he would play, just a little, with her, just for the fun of it.

Sitting down inappropriately close to her, so close that their thighs touched each other through the fabrics. Sure, she did became a little more rigid, but did not say any thing. Instead, Reuben happily conversed in a quite normal way.

After about ten minutes, Reuben sat his cup to the coffee table, and then turned even more to her. She held on to her cup as it was life it self she clung too, some thing that both annoyed and amused Reuben. She was so rigid, so boring when it came to physical contact. They had not even kissed yet - in public or in private - not even on the cheek. She was slowly suffocating his manhood.

He placed a hand on her thigh, sliding it up, all to close to her private parts. Reuben leaned in, but instead of kissing her on the lips - which would have been at least a little more appropriate than what he did - he placed several light kisses on her collarbones and neck.

She did not respond to any thing of this. Araminta sat still as a simple chair. Reuben wanted to get a reaction from her, he wanted to see flames and fire, he wanted to see if she had it in her. He there fore continued to awaken her lusts, by continuing to slide his hand up her thigh, intensifying the kisses, slowly making his way up to her lips.

He only came so far. By then, Araminta made a point of rejecting his hand, which had come too high up, by continuing to push it away. She let him be with the kisses. Whether she liked it or not, Reuben had only guesses, but as she let him he had no intention of ending this game.

Forcing the kisses on her lips proved a bad idea. Reuben tried to put her down on the sofa, so that she lied down, but she resisted too much. It was like her back was unbreakable, for she would not bend at all.

"Stop it", Araminta mumbled but he quieted her with - what he thought was - soothing kisses. She put up her arms in a way of protecting her self from those kisses. "Reuben, stop it. It is not okay."

"You did not seem to have any problems with it a moment ago", said Reuben with a muffled voice, pausing after every few words to kiss her once again on the chin, collarbone or neck.

"I mean it." She became anxious, afraid he might not stop after all. Pushing him back even more, his clingy kisses came to an end. Araminta even stood up from the couch in order to make sure her clothes were impeccable.

"I might not be able to what ever I like to you now, dear, but when we are married …"

Reuben left the ending of that sentence, floating in the air, and it's threat was clear. After their wedding, Araminta would be left with no power. She would have to let him do what ever he felt was needed in order to produce a Sylvester boy. She would be a toy.

Araminta did not respond. She simply left the room with fast steps, walking away as quick as possible, to make sure he did not see the tears welling up in her eyes.

Clara Sylvester was a most pretty lady in her early forties. Her hair was still brown unlike her husbands, who had streaks of grey in it, and her face was the most beautiful on Fifth Avenue. She had of course accepted that her daughters beauty outshone her own nowadays, but that did not matter as it might have some years ago.

No, Clara Sylvester did not bother that much about beauty. It seemed all she did these days were meddling between her two daughters, who were in to an awful fight. Walking to the library today, the older woman had new stories to tell her husband and new arguments of why he should stop them. Send Aurelia to Paris in the spring, or simply anywhere.

In her hands she held a box, with beautiful engraving with a date. Her own wedding date, with Alistair. He was quite some years older than her, and although the social scene had not liked it at first, just month's later after their summer wedding people were talking about them as the happiest couple the knew. Some of that spark was now gone, but they still listened to each other.

"My darling", said Alistair and looked up from the paper he was reading as she stepped inside the library. She placed the box on his desk and then leaned forward so that he could place a light kiss on her left cheek, and then she sat down in one of the puffy chairs. "What have our daughters been up to today?"

"The usual", replied Clara as if this was a play. She recounted the things that Aurelia and Roselia had screamed at each other through the halls, the accusations and ugly words Clara rather not tell, but she did it anyways. Summarizing her tale, she knocked on the box to center the attention around it.

"Inside here is every letter you have snatched from Roselia the last weeks, and every letter she has been 'receiving'", she told him, although Alistair most certainly knew what was inside the box. He had been placing the letters there him self.

He had the intentions of giving her a smile, but failed miserably as he – yes, Alistair Sylvester – feared what she would say next.

"I know all about the proposal and the pact you have with Aurelia, but I do not quite understand it."

"What is it that you do not understand, dear?"

"Why you would make such a pact with Aurelia? You promised her that you would do every thing in your power to make sure that Roselia did not marry Benjamin Rutherford, and I do not see why."

Alistair sat silent for a minute or so, before speaking. And when he did, he was most careful of the way his words would be interpreted. "Aurelia talked about every thing for almost twenty minutes, and just as I got tiresome of the conversation and started drifting out, she gave the proposal of the pact."

"So you did not even listen to the restrictions of the pact?"

"I did not, but she had kindly written it by hand as well, which I only found out later." Clara snorted and leaned back in her chair. "She was most persuasive, Clara, you of all should know that. And when I told her that she could marry Benjamin Rutherford, I did not know it would include making Roselia most unhappy."

Clara nodded along and sighed at appropriate places, but still could not wrap her head around this thing. "I still do not get it, Alistair", she said, concerned face. She cupped her chin in her hand and leaned forward. "Why do you not just forget about Aurelia for once, put Roselia first and let her be happy?"

"Aurelia said that she would be the happiest girl on earth if her plans succeeded."

"She always says that, Alistair", sighed Clara. She brushed away some brown hair strands from her face before continuing. "And she never is. Aurelia will never be satisfied with what she wins. It is not about the goal for her, it is the marathon to the finish line. Once she crosses it she becomes bored and seeks new pleasures. Do you remember when she trained the entire summer with that horse of hers? Bluebell? When she had won the competition it was boring. She did not ride Bluebell for weeks until we forced her, and where is Bluebell now? Not in Aurelia's life for sure."

"You cannot compare a horse to a boy, Clara, a gentleman! I do believe she could be happy with Benjamin Rutherford. He is a nice lad."

"Do you believe he can be happy?"

The question seemed to throw Alistair of the track somewhat, but he eventually got back to his regular self. He even poured him self a scotch, not bothering to ask his wife if she wanted any. She absolutely detested it.

"He is not my son, there fore not my responsibility to think of his happiness."

"Well, do think about it for just a second. Which one of our daughters do you think he will be the happiest with; Aurelia or Roselia?"

Alistair did not need to think long, for he knew the answer. There was only one correct answer and that one was in all of those love letters in the box sitting on his desk. He had read them. He knew it was true.

"Roselia", he erkände. "But again, he is not my son-"

"And which of our girls will be happier with him? You know it is not Aurelia, Alistair, you know it."

"I do know that", admitted Alistair and took a sip of that lovely scotch. This conversation just made him all the more guilty, and he did not like it. It was a horrible feeling. "But I gave Aurelia my word that she would marry him."

"What if the boy wont marry him? What are you going to do then? Ruin both of our girls lives?"

Alistair made a face as he looked down in the glass. There was no possible way he could have drunken that scotch so quickly. The glass was wide too, two inches wide. He poured some more of that golden liquid before speaking again.

"Of course not. Can we discuss some thing else, dear? We are not getting anywhere."

"You are not getting anywhere", replied Clara but agreed to his proposal of a new subject of speech. "Reuben and Araminta met each other today. I felt I could leave them alone and so I did, you do not happen to know what happened?"

"I had no idea the girl was coming over", replied Alistair. "Do you think that he loves her? Truly?"

Clara seemed taken aback by the question, and Alistair felt the need to elaborate the question.

"When I talked to Reuben that night, you know-"

"I know."

"- it felt like the name just sprung out of his mind, as it was the first name he came to think off. It did not feel natural at all, although I am not certain he has ever been a natural at love. Or conversation, for that matter."

"Why on earth are you telling me this first now? If you had any doubts about their marriage from the beginning, why did you not stop him? I do not care if he ruins his own life, but his should not be depriving some girl of her chance at happiness just because he do not want to be honest to his father."

"Who said he lied? I just said that I doubted there were love-feelings", said Alistair and looked confused.

"Some times, you scare the children, Alistair", giggled Clara as a young girl and rose. "I shall go see if Roselia is alright. Aurelia was a bit rough on her, and you know that Reuben always takes Aurelia's side …"

"What do you intend to do with the letters, Clara?" asked Alistair, searching the desk's drawers to find some cigars. He knew he had hidden his new ones in her.

"I will give them to her. Send her letters for the second and final time. If I find out that you stop them one more time, Alistair, you shall not get what you want for a month." She looked quite stern, his beautiful wife, but he knew she would not get through with it. But then again, he had no intentions of stopping the letters this time. Maybe he should give Roselia a fair chance to get back at Aurelia every now and then.

"Do whatever you want dear", replied he, smiled and was given a kiss on the cheek before Clara left the room.

"Roselia?" Clara knocked on the door one more time, having done so two times already. The maid had promised that Roselia had not left her room since lunch so it was quite weird that she did not open the door already.

Clara decided to let her self in - she was the matriarch of the house, after all – and when glancing inside, she saw that every thing was quite dark. On her bed laid Roselia, fully dressed and softly a sleep, with out any thing to protect her from the October cold.

Placing the box on Roselia's dressing table, Clara then smog forward and pulled a blanket from one of the chairs in the middle of the room. Her youngest daughter should not be freezing when waking up, whenever that would be.

After covering the girl up with the blanket, Clara simply stood there and watched her baby girl sleep. She seemed so free of troubles in the land of dreams that Clara almost felt bad about the fact that Roselia would wake up to find that her father had hidden letters from her.

Clara decided she would write a small note to attach to the box, explaining the happenings in a short manner, so that Roselia could at least grasp some of it. Sitting down, writing in her neatest style, Clara was reminded of her younger days when she too had been dramatically in love with someone her father found inappropriate.

She had gotten her happy ending – for she did love Alistair despite the fact that he favored Aurelia over his other children and his way of drinking and smoking cigar at this time of the day – so why would her daughter not get hers?

Clara stood by the fact that Aurelia would never be happy with that boy. It was just an obsession she had at the moment, it would fade away sooner or later. Roselia, however, was madly in love and as it had seemed in the letters – yes, Clara had read Benjamin's letters – the boy felt the same thing for her.

Age was just a minor problem. Look at her and Alistair. Punishing him with guilt would do the trick, Clara thought as she placed the little note card on the box and then snuck out of the room before Roselia had the chance to see her there.


	15. Chapter Fifteen

Fifteen

Benjamin hurried down the stairs in the family home. He had been told there was a package for him at the door, but also that is was restricted to only be carried by him. If that had not been the case, the servants would (happily, Benjamin imagined) carried it for him.

He had absolutely no clue at all what this package could mean. He had not been given packages for years and his birthday was still a good four months away. The blonde hair constantly fell in front of his eyes as he took every other step in the staircase to make it to the bottom much faster.

Walking through the short hallway he looked over his shoulder every few second to make sure nobody was spying on him. The servants may be so curious and wanting some thing to gossip about that they did, and if this was some thing his parents should not see, well, then he did not want them to see either.

Temperance, on the other hand, he usually had no problem sharing secrets with. She had, however, become unbearable this last two weeks as she was dancing around on her fluffy, romantic clouds and being ridiculously happy with every thing in life. Nathaniel was too, so Benjamin was quite alone in this devastated corner of the world.

On the small table in dark oak stood a small chest. Lifting it for examination, it did not seem awfully heavy, at least not the inside of it. A date was engraved at the top, but whatever the date meant Benjamin had no clue. A ribbon had been tied around the entire box, and stuck beneath the ribbon was a letter, addressed to him.

Looking around, once again, Benjamin then quickly picked the box up and then sprinted for the stairs. There were two staircases up to his room and the just a short hallway. After that, he would be there. If only no one noticed him, things would go smoothly and perfect.

But of course, whenever you want some thing to be clear as day, every thing fucks it self up. On the first landing, his father looked out of his study. "What's that?" asked Walter with a smoking pipe tucked in beneath his lip.

"Nothing. A gift. Nothing", replied Benjamin, already in a hurry up the second flight of stairs. His mother descended the stairs, presumably after talking with Temperance about tonight's dinner (the de Fords were invited) and looked much questiongly at the chest.

"I had no idea you had sent for some thing from a boutique", said she, assuming it was gloves or a hat. "If you had told me I could have gotten it for you as I shopped gloves for Temperance yesterday."

"It is not any thing like that, mama, but thank you for your concern", replied Benjamin and crossed his fingers that it was nothing like that. He did not know any thing at all, the poor creature.

And the stroke that broke the camel's back – standing outside her room, which were on the right side of the stairs, as opposite to Benjamin's which were on the left, was his beloved sister. Those blue eyes of her twinkled with curiosity and she would probably do any thing to be around when he opened it. Sadly for her, he would not let her which he told by just giving her one look.

"Fine, have it your way", replied Temperance and shut her own door behind her.

Finally alone, Benjamin slipped inside his own room and even locked the door. There was no way he was going to be interrupted now that he was finally in safety with the box. He still did not know what was in it or who had sent it, but he would find out very soon.

He had placed the chest on the small coffee table – the one where the juice had stood the other month when Nathaniel had spent the night here – and Benjamin him self sat in the sofa opposite to it. At first, he was not sure if he should rush in to this whole thing and open it as quickly as possible, but taking the much more mature decision to wait seemed right.

There fore, Benjamin studied the chest for a long minute before leaning forward and snatching the letter on top. Leaning in over the thick, yellowish paper and studying the blue ink, the tilt of the _B_ and _R,_ the way all the letters seemed to be floating together, he knew who had written it. Roselia.

He opened the letter varsamt, to make sure he did not accidentally tear it apart. His finger followed the lines of the letter with surprisingly ease, and as he read, it was as though she was in the room, reading the words out loud just for him.

 _Benjamin,_

 _I have written to you everyday in two and a half week. It is my greatest sorrow it has not been sent but until today._

 _Meet me in the gallery at the second floor at Tuesday, ten o'clock. I'll leave the kitchen door unlocked._

 _Roselia_

A smile gradually grew in his face when he realized that he were to meet her again. All their meetings this time had been over watched by different persons, naming Aurelia for one. They had not had one second of their own. Now they would have an entire night.

Benjamin did not, however, waste any time to open the box. It was unlocked and inside he found the greatest treasure ever found. Dozens of love letters from her, all with his name on them. The same, cute tilt on every _B_ , and encircled number on everyone of them. Figuring they were in some sort of order, Benjamin started laying them out in the order he found them, searching for number one. It was in the bottom of the chest, naturally, but when Benjamin started reading it, he took a deep breath and then actually started.

She had a way with words, Roselia, quite unlike anyone he had ever met before. She could take the simplest words and give them an entirely new perspective, a new meaning. She touched his heart by writing _My love_ in the beginning of every letter and ending each one with _Your._ It was such a simple and quite unoriginal both beginning and ending, but the way she wrote the rest of the letter gave those three words so much more power.

Tracing her words with his finger, he felt where she had shed a tear, where she had written in anger or in peace, he could even imagine how she had sat when writing it. Mostly by her desk, hands shaking in anger of being grounded, or furious by some snarky comment Aurelia made, or the fact that Reuben thought 'he was someone now just because of the stupid engagement'.

Benjamin could hear her laughter, the clear, beautiful laughter as she vividly described the how her kitten played with every thing interesting enough and he laughed with her. The words she wrote when she was sad or declaring her love for him was the hardest to read. Whenever she talked about their future, all Benjamin could see for him was being married to Aurelia. That seemed to be the only way of being near Roselia. But they would come up with some thing, promised Roselia in her letters, each one of them. Her father would say yes. Eventually.

As the day progressed, Benjamin read the letters in a slow pace, to really take in every word and smell her perfume from the letters. He wanted to make sure he read every word right, in the precise spirit of which she had written them. He spent hours whishing it was Tuesday already, so that he could meet her again, hold her in his arms and ensure her, and him self, that every thing would be alright.

He even spent time imagining the engagement ring he would get her when they finally were allowed to be fiancées and, as he laid there in his bed, with no more letters to read, imagined seeing her walk down the aisle, the most beautiful he had ever seen her. A dream of white, her hair loose and vivid, just as she was. Her father's consent of them getting married. And the particular detail that Aurelia was nowhere to be found.

To be honest, Temperance had not met Nathaniel's parents that many times. Sure, once or twice this summer but she had simply smiled towards them and then hung out in their garden with Nate or been at the beach. She had never had dinner with them, which until tonight, she had regretted. All she wanted to do now was to go back to that innocence she had had before this very evening.

Nathaniel's biological father was dead since many years, and he had grown up with his step-father, the silent, dry Henry Gansevoort. His mother, on the other hand, had a high pitched voice she was not afraid to use and giggled _a lot._

As remarried, her name was Gansevoort as well, but Nathaniel had been forced to keep his biological father's surname to make sure the inheritance was his once he turned eighteen. Of course, Nathaniel had been so very small when all that had been decided, three or four years old if Temperance remembered correctly.

She smiled politely and talked with Mrs. Gansevoort, quite uninteresting subjects, such as the weather and evidently, the engagement between Reuben Sylvester and Araminta Vanderbilt. The social scene had not quite let it go yet, which Temperance though was starting to get annoying. The media hardly reported any thing about the flaunted relationship between her and Nathaniel.

She had read about the two of them once since that kiss and that had only been to declare that they danced most beautifully at some Wetmore-dance the week after. Since then, Temperance had done nothing to hide her feelings – which of course was the appropriate thing to do – and in public kissed him both on the cheeks and lips. She even refused to dance with other gentlemen and Nathaniel did not dance with other women, so one would think that the media would see that some thing was going on.

Had there been a reporter at the table tonight though, they would not have seen to much. Although Mr. and Mrs. Rutherford had no problems with their daughter and presumed son in law displaying their relationship to everyone who walked on Manhattan on a daily basis, they did not encourage doing it in front of the conservative Mr. Gansevoort.

For sure, there were the regular looks of longing and hidden smiles, but nothing too in appropriate. For one thing, they did not sit next to each other. Temperance sat next to her brother, who seemed awfully dreaming, and Nathaniel sat next to his oldest half-sister, Rebecca.

Temperance had never spent much time with the girl and knew little about her, but she was around fourteen of age and not officially out yet, but being the eldest Gansevoort girl meant she had to come to these dinners.

It was a pity that Nathaniel's brother was not there with them, for he was a funny one. He knew dirty jokes and were not afraid to tell them to Temperance, even when he knew he would get in trouble later. He always made Tempie laugh.

Looking across the table, daring a glance towards Nathaniel, she saw that he had been looking at her too. For quite a long time, it would seem, and it made Temperance blush. She was not used to this kind of attention. Sure, she was used to being the center of attention, but the loving kind? Not that very often.

This evening could not go fast enough, for after the dinner and the socializing in the library counter the salon, and after everyone had gone home, Temperance and Nathaniel had decided to sneak out both of them and meet at a hotel up town. It was not one of the bigger ones, really just a smaller one where they would not be recognized as much at. Looking forward to that special occasion, Temperance could not ponder through the evening as she had hoped.

She excused her self but made sure that a servant sent a note to Nathaniel, so that he would understand that she would still come to their evening. She even pretended to sleep when her mother came to check on her after their guests had left, and soon after that, she got up, dressed her self (which was not nearly as good done as if Mia – another maid - had helped her). It was however, good enough.

And then Temperance Rutherford took of in the night.

The dining hall at Astoria was as spectacular as usual. There was exquisite flowers from other parts of the United States of America, there were dinner plates with detail so perfect that it astonished the art-lover who had seen every thing, and the food itself was fantastic.

That is at least what was told, for Araminta her self did not eat very much. She did not feel like it and besides, a woman should never eat too much in a restaurant. It would make her look greedy.

Instead, she ate little of the food on her plate and talked with Aurelia, who ate even less than Araminta. It made Minty feel fat and gave her even less reasons to eat, but glares from her father kept her to put some thing in her mouth every five minutes or so.

"So, Aurelia", began Araminta, looking around the table at their guests before continuing. After the engagement, dinners with Reuben's family had become much more frequent, and it was not always some thing Araminta looked forward too. Especially not after the other day when he had frightened her. "As you know, I do not have any sisters …"

This caught Aurelia's attention, and a light was suddenly lit in her brown eyes. "Yes?"

"It is a custom that the brides sister is the maid of honor, but as I have none, I thought that maybe … Maybe you would be mine? Not because you are Reuben's sister of course, but because you are my friend." She smiled lightly and looked for any response in her friend's blank face.

"Oh, I would be delighted", answered Aurelia and clasped her hands around Minnie's. "What an honor that you would ask me … I had no idea!"

Of course she had no idea, Araminta thought but knew that in fact it was quite the opposite, but she did not say any thing about that. It would probably do no good for their relationship, which was already fragile for Araminta never seemed to know where Aurelia stood.

"No, the honor is mine", replied Araminta and put a red hair strand behind the ear. Her hair was nothing grandiose tonight, quite unlike both Aurelia and Roselia. Their hair were both covered with pearls matching both earrings and necklace, which were only some shades darker than their respective dresses.

Aurelia wearing a light blue dress and Roselia a grayish one with some kind of pattern that Araminta could not quite make out here in the restaurant. The younger of the Sylvester girls quite clearly had charmed her father, for he laughed at almost every thing she said and some times they were in deep, hushed conversations Araminta could only despise. Her father was way to old to take that kind of notice in a girl younger than his own daughter.

Looking back at Aurelia, she realized that the happiness had only lasted for a moment and that Aurelia now had turned away from her, speaking with her father. That meant that Araminta would either have to make some small talk with Mrs. Sylvester or a rather unpleasant conversation with her fiancé. She opted for the first option.

"Mrs. Sylvester", began Araminta with her most lovely voice and appearance. "Which colors did you have on your wedding? I feel it might be a nice detail to adopt some things from our parents wedding in to ours, while still keeping it our own, of course."

Wedding nonsense was the worst – and unfortunately the only – topic that Araminta could come up with and there fore she presented it. Luckily, Mrs. Sylvester really liked the topic and launched in to a discussion on which color had been the most prominent in her and her husbands wedding, for apparently, they had not been very conservative and only gone with white plus one color, but rather opted for many nuances of the same. It was a pleasant thought to play with and Araminta truly felt the wheels in her head starting to spin.

"What flowers did you have, ma'am?"

"Oh, call me Clara dear", replied the older woman but yet so beautiful – her figure were oh so neat despite giving birth to three children – and then continued. "We had gardenias. I wanted roses, but Alistair thought they were to common. Do you remember that, dear?" She nudged her husband playfully in the arm, and the look he gave her, one that was filled with all those feelings Araminta desperately wanted for her self and her fiancé, it was some thing to be jealous of.

It was love and tenderness, consideration and the trying of remembering some thing his wife wanted him to remember. Araminta was moved by the thought that he actually tried. Somehow, she could not see Reuben trying to remember this evening or even the place where he proposed to her, not even ten years from now.

"Oh, yes, I remember. I have always found roses to be quite doll as well, but I did not say that there and then of course!" He burst out in a laughter, quickly followed by everyone else at the table, that of course with the exception of Reuben – Araminta realized that when she quickly sent him a glance over her shoulder – who smiled politely at his fathers joke.

"Gardenias then", said Araminta with a smile to her future mother in law as they met each others eyes.

"Yes, but dear", Clara leaned forward and clasped Minnie's hand. "It is your wedding, not an reenactment of mine nor your mother's, although I understand that you wish to honor her in some way."

Araminta gave her a sad smile, realizing that Clara understood so much more than she understood her self, and it was comforting to have someone there who actually understood what was going in inside her own head. Araminta most certainly did not.

"My wedding", repeated she not nodded slowly.

"My dear girl, what do you think if I came to your house tomorrow for a cup of tea, and we talk this thing through properly?" Clara smiled gently and waited for Araminta's approval before saying any thing else. "I would absolutely hate it if you felt that you needed to do this all by your own. I am happy to help."

The feelings overwhelmed Araminta in a way she had not expected, and there fore she could not do the proper thing and thank Clara Sylvester as much as she should. Instead, she smiled shyly and said a simple 'thank you', but she also felt that the older woman knew exactly all the feelings that joined a sprightly dance inside Araminta's head.


End file.
